Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race
by Wakarimashita
Summary: [R&R]7 Teams of 2,compete in a race around the world for 1 million dollars.Sound familiar?yup the:The Amazing Race,The Naruto version.Add in romance,and you get my story,Pairings:SasuSaku,GaaSaku,NaruHina,KibaHina,ShikaIno, ShikaTemari(notmuch),NejiTen
1. Promotional What? Im teamed up with who?

Disclaimer: **Shakes head left and right while stares at the ground** Aw, nope. Don't Own Anything of Naruto. Wish I did !!! But I Don't T-T

This story that takes place after Orochimaru attacks, Shukaku, Tsunade is the Hokage and stuff like that...I guess? But it's not as far as like, Sasuke goes away and Chouji dies...I think? And um I kind of resurrected some...people, cause I needed more characters. '

Eh. Flaming...I guess it has its own pros and cons...but be nice TT it's my first fic, and I suck, I really suck at making plots and crap, my English is terrible too blah! !! Hopefully my co-worker can fill that part...(if he intends to work) **sigh**.

Please RR My Fic Even though I know I'm going get a lot of flames probably...still. RR Please!

Rated: PG-13 (currently, May Change later on in the story...still don't know yet)

Summary: 15 genins. 7 teams. Compete in a race around the world for 1 million

dollars. Sound familiar? Of course, the amazing race...Naruto versioned. But add in some emotional parts to it. And you get my story. Hrm.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"

**[New Scene]-**

* * *

Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race

Phase 1: Promotional What? I'm teamed up with who?

By: PorkyDragon

**

* * *

**

**[Konoha]-**

As the morning sunshine beam shines throughout the village of Konoha, all of our many favourite genins awake to the chirps of birds, and the ever so annoying sounds of the monophony alarm clocks.

They all did the usuals. Get up. Get dressed. Do some bathroom crap. Eat then head to the place that their team usually meets. But today, it wasn't like that, it was odd. It wasn't ordinary.

Every genin made their way to the place, and all saw the same slab of paper. A note was encrypted on the paper, it stated:

"Good morning students, meet at the Hokage tower for further details."

Every genin all sighed at the fact they probably had another one of those lectures of Tsunade. Or do some more of those "raising team morale, and teamwork crap" that they get assigned by their infamous sensei's.

Sasuke being first of all the genin's that woke up, headed to the desired meeting location but he wasn't surprised to see two of Konoha's Sasuke-Fanclub members chasing after him.  
'Ehn...just Sakura and Ino...' Sasuke thought. He re-winded his thought 'Sakura and Ino...' in an instant, Sasuke got bloodshot in his eyes and started jetting away, as he could hear his name being called in a distance.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ino and Sakura chirped.

"Ohayo Saku-" Naruto tried to say before getting trampled by the two.

"Move it Ino, Sasukes MINE!!!" Sakura yelled out.

"He'd never like someone with a big-forehead, so naturally he would choose me" Ino replied coolly.

'Err...how dare she say that about me' Evil-Sakura thought.

Naruto just layed there in a trance, Sakura didn't even say sorry or something, and just plowed through him. He hoped someone would help him up, but he knew his hopes were too big. Everyone hated him. Hated his guts. Hated his personality. Hated his existence. He continued to stare down at the ground as footsteps were coming from behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?" the person said softly, as she raised a helping hand out, to help Naruto up. Still in his trance, he heard a voice echo through his mind... 'Daijoubu desu ka....desu ka...desu ka....desu ka' at that point he shook his head and met a familiar face.

"Hai...Daijoubu desu" Naruto replied as he took her helping hand and got up.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan" Naruto said. As got up, many other genins came walking by. Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Lee walked in a group heading to the Hokage tower. Neji walked alone, but was stalked by Tenten. Naruto looked to his right and was horrified when he saw the sight of Temari and Gaara, but no Kankuro and they both didn't have their fan or gourd in sight. Naruto sighed, and thought to himself as he continued to walk with Hinata to the Hokage tower.

'What could they be up to...those sand-bastards...' Naruto said in his mind. Soon after all of the genins were there at the place, with the exception of the one chunnin- Shikamaru who still worked with the groups.

**

* * *

**

**[Hokage Tower]-**

Everyone waiting patiently outside as the doors suddenly creaked open, and saw all of their sensei's standing there (with the exception of Kakashi) along with their former sensei, Iruka and the newly appointed Hokage sitting in the in..." Tsunade welcomed them all.

"Is our sensei late again...?" Sakura said without any expression.

"Yo!" Kakashi replied and gave a hand wave to them all. but was responded by Sakura and Naruto going, "Eh...he's late again...again" while making a somewhat of a who cares any more face =='

Many of them just sat there and waiting for everyone to be seated to get a lecture or something... but no one had expected this.

"Well, Ohayo students! Nice to see all of you on such short notice" Tsunade said cheerfully, "What is this old hag saying?" Kiba whispered to Naruto who was just staring at his necklace that Tsunade gave him and shrugged at Kiba's question.

"This is hard for me to say this but...since after the Destruction of Konoha, many of the people who once lived here or came to visit have stopped. Thus all of the sensei's have decided that...all of you will be enduring a promotional race thing to encourage travelers to come to Konoha. During this race many of you will be traveling in, out and through Konoha to meet your destination points. Each Part of the race has Route markers. Each Route Marker will have different types of envelopes having tasks that need to be completed to move on to your next destination. After retrieving one envelope, you are destined to go to the required location to retrieve your next envelope. When you get to the second envelope you will be choosing 1 from the 2 tasks to complete, after finishing the task, you will get another envelope from there to go to another location. Proceed to the next location to get your next envelope, do the task in the envelope and then go to the pit stop where you shall be meted by your host; me. I will tell your rank and if you are moving on or eliminated. At that point of the race you will meet up with your friends and stay there for the night. At the end of this race, the final prize is 1 million dollars." Tsunade spoke in a clam manner with her eyes closed as she took a breath and continued to speak.

"I shall talk about the what's in the envelopes now. Inside each envelope at the route markers are sometimes different things. There is a fast forward which will enable both team members to complete one of the two task then head over to the pit stop without doing anything else. Detour, both team members must choose one task to do from the two choices. Each choice has its own pros and cons. Finally there is a roadblock which one person will need to finish one task on his or her own without any help from his or her teammate. You all will be given $1000 to pay for the traveling and food expenses" Tsunade hesitated and opened her eyes to see all of the many faces with an eager look to start the race, 'It kind of looks like everyone's an owl... OO' Tsunade thought in her head.  
"Is there any further questions from this point?" Tsunade questioned them all.

"What are the teams going to be?" Ino raised her hand and asked.

"Well that has not been decided yet. We will probably be doing a 'Pick a name out of the hat' thing later today" Tsunade replied but was still confused about how this race thingy was going to work.

"Why are those sand-genins here as well?" Naruto sat up and spoke.

"Uhh...they will be participating as well. We needed more people anyways."

"Will we be able to use our Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu?" Neji asked.

"Definitely not. Usage of Ninjutsu Genjutsu or Taijutsu is prohibited! None of that jumping crap where you put chakra to your feet and jump very far that's prohibited too," Tsunade exclaimed. "Well if theres nothing more. I want all of you to go home and I shall send a runner to each of you houses to tell you the name of your teammate and what you will need to do" Tsunade quoted, and with that she made her way out of the building followed by Shizune holding ton-ton in her arms.

Everyone was happy that there was no missions for a while and how much fun they'll have if they get the 1 million dollars. All of them could picture the possibilities. They all got up and started to head home.

**

* * *

**

**[Outside Hokage Tower]-**

'...Hrm.' Shikamaru thought as he just stared at the clouds.

'Oooooo...think of all of the possibilities with the money...yes yes...tee hee...ramen...ramen...more ramen...ooo miso ramen...can't forget that!' Naruto talked to himself in his head.

Everyone had their own way of spending that money, the sensei's even tried to think of a way to take that money and make their students share it with them. Each student waved goodbye to everyone and started to go back home and await their message from Hokage Tsunade, about who their partner is.

The anticipation of many of them grew, as the night got darker. Each genin sat somewhere and waited as the night's hour flew by.

**

* * *

**

**[Hokage Tower-Meeting]-**

"Okay, so we need to make the teams fair and stuff, any one have any suggestions on the teams?" Tsunade questioned.

"Pretty hard to make teams of two, since every guy almost wants to be with Sakura, and all of the girls want to be with Sasuke" Kurenai stated, but was abruptly interrupted by Gai saying, "My LEE goes with Sakura" as he cheered on.

Everyone just gave a straight face to his comment -- but they weren't really going anywhere with this.

"I see what you mean..." Baki blurted out.

They had no other choice so Tsunade decided to do a pick a name out of the hat method. "Everyone write down your team members teams on different pieces of paper and give them to me...and hurry" Tsunade ordered. She took everyone's paper and threw them into a random hat she found. She tossed it. Turned it. Flipped it then started to call the names out.

"Shizune, write this down." Tsunade spoke.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied not saying anything else. She took a pencil and paper and started writing every name out that Tsunade called out.

"Hyuuga Hinata...Uzumaki Naruto" Tsunade said as she started to pick two other names out of the hat. "Aburame Shino...Inuzuka Kiba" Tsunade paused, hesitated and continued. "Akimichi Chouji...Rock Lee" She said as Gai went into a trance... 'Oh no... my lee is with a fat person. He cant possibly win now!' Kakashi, Kurenai and Baki started laughing their butts off when they heard that pairing. After Gai was out of the trance, him and Asuma stared at them and gave both of them an evil eye like they were trying to focus on one spot and burn a whole into their head or something.

"Haruno Sakura...Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade said as Gai burst into tears. "Nara Shikamaru...Yamanaka Ino" She spoke and took a breath "Hyuuga Neji...Tenten(don't know her last name! ), and finally our last team is "Gaara...Temari"

"Theres also one person remaining....Kankuro...what do we do about him?" Tsunade asked everyone.

"He's not here anyways...he didn't want to come." Baki said as he left the room and with that Hokage Tsunade sent a runner to tell each participant their team member.

**

* * *

**

**[Route to each house]-**

The runner read the list:  
_1-Hyuuga Hinata...Uzumaki Naruto_

_2-Aburame Shino...Inuzuka Kiba_

_3-Akimichi Chouji...Rock Lee_

_4-Haruno Sakura...Uchiha Sasuke_

_5-Nara Shikamaru...Yamanaka Ino_

_6-Hyuuga Neji...Tenten_

_7-Gaara...Temari_

He thought to himself 'this is going to be interesting..' His first stop was the Haruno house. He knocked on the door, Sakura opened.

"Hi...Haruno Sakura?" The messenger asked."

"...Yes?" Sakura replied.

"You're with Uchiha Sasuke...Bye"

The messenger said and with a poof he was gone. Sakura just stood there, and a name just rang into her mind a few times, 'Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke' Sakura rejoiced as she was chosen to be on a team with her beloved Sasuke-kun, and she thought all of the possibilities that she could do with him...she could finally get close to him without stupid Ino-pig getting in her way... yes... 'Hrm...yes...that's good...Sasuke and Me... WAHAHAHAH' Evil Sakura thought. 'I should call Ino-Pig and tell her the good news' Sakura said to herself, as she was walking to the phone already.

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka, is Ino there?" Sakura said somewhat politely.

"Oh Sakura, uhm...yes she is hold on," She said as Sakura waited patiently as she could hear yelling from a distance.

"Hello?" Was Inos blank response,

"HAHA INO-PIG SASUKE-KUN IS ON MY TEAM" Sakura chirped.

"Tch. Whatever, I have Shikamaru and we're gonna win...you just watch big foreheaded-Sakura" Ino replied and with that she hung up on Sakura.  
'That INO-PIG!!! Hanging up on me. Ill Show her. Ill win that competetion' Evil Sakura said.

**

* * *

**

**[Konoha]-**

Later that night, after the messenger told each participant the name of their teammates, some sighed and some just wanted to get it over with, every genin that was to go to the race had to meet at the Hokage tower anytime after 5 am to get their envelopes telling them what to do. Some sighed again and began packing. They were limited to only 1 backpack full of clothes and things. Some were fine with that, but some people like Naruto couldn't fit many packs of instant ramen into his bag, and he was bawling cause of that.

No one could hardly sleep that night cause of the upcoming race that made them all so hyped up about. The night grew long and cold as the seconds and minutes passed by so slow as everyone just stared at the walls of their room contemplating tomorrow's events.

**

* * *

**

**[Hokage Tower]-**  
'...So it begins tomorrow. The race. Let the games begin. Lights. Camera. Action' Tsunade thought to herself as she stared out the window wishing each of them good luck.

* * *

Hey everyone... bleh. That's the end of Episode 1 (Chapter 1), Yes boring. I know.

The Adventures of Me and My thoughts:

But hopefully it'll get more funnier and more romantic-er? Eh.

'How's it gonna get funnier...your not funny' inner porky said.  
"Shut up you.." The real porky said.

"Then ill make it emotional!" The real me says

'You suck at making emotional stuff too.' Inner porky says  
"You know what just die" The real me says, and starts clobbing myself with my own fist.

Some help was assisted by lightdreamer(I think...?Actually..no. she just nagged at me and wanted to put some more SasuSaku stuf in it) and...that's about it for now.

Phase 2 Typing, Commencing. Wait...Im done. I think its up too...

-Later!

.::Porky::.


	2. The Adventure Begins!

* * *

Disclaimer: **nods head left and right while stares at the ground** Aw, nope. Don't Own Anything of Naruto. Wish I did !!! But I Don't T-T 

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"

**[New Scene]-**

**{Time}**

Currently now- Rated PG-13

* * *

Last time on- Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race

"Thus all of the sensei's have decided that...all of you will be enduring a promotional race thing to encourage travelers to come to Konoha."

"HAHA INO-PIG SASUKES ON MY TEAM" Sakura chirped.  
"Tch. Whatever, I have shikamaru and we're gonna win...you just watch big foreheaded-Sakura" Ino replied and with that she hung up on Sakura.

Let the games begin...

-Plays Intro Music (if there is Intro Music)-

* * *

Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race

Phase 2: The Adventure Begins!

By: PorkyDragon

* * *

**[Path to Hokage Tower]-**

**{4:45am}**

Uchiha Sasuke woke up, grabbed his bags and headed to the Hokage Tower to get the first clue of the day. As he walked he saw a happy Sakura ready and eagar to start the race. "Ohayo...Sasuke Kun!" Sakura chirped as she jogged to where Sasuke was. She stoped and stood side-by-side Sasuke and blushed.

"Lets get going then," was Sasuke's remark as both walked to the route marker. About 5 meters before they were at the route marker, Sasuke heard something somewhat close, and grabbed sakura to his chest and signaled her to not say anything. 

"Shh..." Sasuke whispered. Sakura just nodded, said nothing and continued to rest her head on Sasuke's chest. Sakura enjoyed the moment, as she kept quiet.

'Who the hell could that be?' Sasuke thought. 

"Okay Hinata, lets go! Hmm... this way!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hai Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she obeyed his command. They both walked and opened the envelope; Naruto read the message out loud. It stated: 

**(Make your way through the forests to find the Country of Wave. There, find a house located near the seaside for a small little house, look for a child named Inari. There he will give you your next envelope. Use money to purchase rides or food at your own risk. )**

After reading that, Naruto noticed a bus and headed towards it.

**[Bus]-**

* * *

Sasuke hurried and dragged Sakura to the route marker and got the envelope and went on the bus as well. 

"Sasuke bastard! Following us here!" Naruto exclaimed and gave a glaring eye to Sasuke.

"Whatever dobe" Sasuke remarked as he took a seat with Sakura five seats behind Naruto.

"Can we go yet?" An eager Naruto asked.

"No can do, were leaving at 5:15" said the driver. 

"What time is it now then?" Naruto asked again, and hesitated.

"5:10" the old man replied.

**

* * *

**

**{5:10am}**  
"Lets go," Tenten called on Neji as they both found themselves staring at a bus not so far away.

"Let's see if we can go on that bus Tenten" Neji questioned as Tenten was already sprinting away to the bus. 

"Wait up eh!" Neji commented and chased after Tenten. Not so far away was Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Lee who decided to work as a team...for now. One from each team grabbed an envelope and followed them to the bus.

Naruto didn't have any patience and just stood up and walked away.

"Hinata we're leaving!" Naruto exclaimed as he left the bus and saw Neji and Tenten about to walk in. 

"Hai!" Hinata responded and followed him. As the both left the bus, Naruto stared at the 8 people about to walk into the bus. When they were all in the bus collected the 20$ fee for the ride and left Konoha, their destination was The Wave Country. Which left Naruto and Hinata back in Konoha trying to find another way to get to The Wave Country. Gaara and Temari had already found 2 horses that they rented for 10$ each and they were making their way to The Wave Country.

* * *

**[Chariot]-**

**{5:45am}**

'Hmmm, what should we take to get there...' and with that Naruto and Hinata sat there on the ground thinking a way to get there, as they did a chariot with 2 horses came by.

"Excuse me mister, are you giving rides to people to the wave country?" Hinata asked politely. "Why yes, I am from the wave country. I'd be gladly to drive you along." The old man said and signaled them to get on the chariot. Naruto agreed and hopped on a lent a helping hand to Hinata to help her get on the chariot.

"Hey! You're the old man who built that bridge!" Naruto commented and started pointing his index finger at him.

"Yes. That's me. Tazuna!" Tazuna replied and continued to stare at the path that he was taking.

"So why are you going to the Wave Country Naruto?" He asked but all he got was a sound of snoring. It was Naruto. He fell sleep soon after he got on the chariot.

"So what's your name little girl?" Tazuna questioned her. Their was no reply either. He turned around, and saw the girl snuggled right below Naruto's chin and sleep aswell.  
'Aw, isn't that cute.' Tazuna thought in his mind, and chuckled.

**

* * *

**

**[Country of Wave]**

**{8:24am}**

"We're here, The Country of Wave! Have a nice day" The old bus driver said, but to his surprise everyone was already out. 

"Let's go Sasuke!" Sakura nagged him on. 

"Ehn..." Sasuke replied. But Sakura didn't really expect anything more.

"C'mon Shikamaru we cant let Big Forehead beat us!" Ino stated and dragged Shikamaru who was just staring at the clouds and watching as the sun rises on top of the horizon. 

"Shut up! INO-PIG! Even if I have a big forehead Sasuke still likes me over YOU!" Sakura remarked as she walked away. 

"You really think that big foreheaded Sakura! He totally prefers me!" Ino commented as she followed her. Shikamaru and Sasuke just stood there not saying anything"

**

* * *

**

**[A Restaurant out of Nowhere]-**

"Ehn, want to go find a restaurant? I'm hungry..." Sasuke asked Shikamaru as his stomach grumbled. 

"Sure I guess," Shikamaru called out and started to walk while carrying Ino's and his bag. They only found 1 ramen restaurant in a few minutes so they decided to eat there, although either of them weren't really big fans of ramen. Naruto on the other hand...is a totally different story.

Sakura and Ino argued for a few more minutes and finally joined up with the already full and bloated Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hm? Done fighting already?" Sasuke blurted out as Ino took the seat next to Shikamaru. 

"C'mon Sasuke lets go!" Sakura exclaimed as she held Sasukes' hand and tried to drag him. 

"Ehn. Let me pay for my meal," Sasuke commented as he pulled Sakura down to the seat very hard and fast, which made Sakura trip over one of the chairs and fall into Sasuke's arms in a light embrace. Sakura blushed.

"HAH INO-PIG! I WIN AGAIN!" Sakura nagged, and stuck a tounge out.

Sasuke threw Sakura back on her butt and landed on the other chair.

"Whatever Sakura!" Ino replied as she nodded her head, left a 10 on the table and dragged Shikamaru away. 

"Aye...Bye Sasuke!" Shikamaru said in a distance and waved goodbye. 

"Ehn..." Sasuke said, left a 10 on the table, pushed Sakura off of her chair, and walked away..."Let's move it," was all he said.

**

* * *

**

**[Chariot]-**

**{8:26am}**

As Naruto woke up he tried to get up, but felt a somewhat heavy weight on top of him. He looked down to see a blob of black hair under his chin lying on his chest. He stared down at her face. And thought to himself. '...Hinata...' was his first thought followed by 'She looks pretty cute when she's sleeping...wait... I did not just think that about Hyuuga Hinata...what are you saying Naruto, you like Sakura! Not Hinata, as he mentally slapped himself across the face'

With the final thought Naruto tried to switch it positions without waking Hinata up. He tried, but failed to do so and woke up Hinata in the process. Hinata yawned and flailed her arms in the air to stretch a bit, but she found that she hit something 3 times. She looked up, and saw Naruto.

'Ah! Naruto-kun' Hinata mentally thought, got up and hid behind the any large object she could find. She hid behind Tazuna. When she looked up she didn't know who he was so she let go of the old man, and took a step back. That step back was air, as she leaned back she was falling off of the chariot.

'Oh no!' Naruto thought.

"Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

**Aye!!!!! CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!!!**

* * *

That's it people! Chapter 2. I suck at writing fics T-T.

Please RR My Fic Even though I know I'm going get a lot of flames probably...still. RR Please!

Phase 3, is begun. It should be done... me thinks...aye it is done... and up...it should be at least.

-Later!

.::Porky::.


	3. Jealousy, Sadness and Anger

Disclaimer: Once again...**nods head left and right while stares at the ground** Aw, nope. Don't Own Anything of Naruto. Wish I did !!! But I Don't T-T

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"

**[New Scene]-**

**{Time}**

Rating- well this rating is going to be rated R because of some of the swearing that goes on. Other then that theirs nothing else that's going to happen...

* * *

Previously on- Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race

'She looks pretty cute when she's sleeping' Naruto thought.

'Ah! Naruto-kun' Hinata mentally thought, got up and hid behind the any large object she could find. She hid behind Tazuna. When she looked up she didn't know who he was so she let go of the old man, and took a step back. That step back was air, as she leaned back she was falling off of the chariot.

'Oh no!' Naruto thought. "Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

-Plays Intro Music (The Amazing Race theme) and shows pic's of each team and their names !!-

* * *

**Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race**

**Phase 3: Jealousy, Sadness and Anger**

By: PorkyDragon

* * *

**[Chariot The Path]-**

**{8:26am}**

Naruto called out as he threw one of his hands out to try and catch the falling Hinata. He didn't manage to catch the falling Hinata, so he fell with her but managed to grab hold of her and threw her back onto the chariot safely, at the cost of himself getting hurt. 

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as Naruto crunched up into a little ball before the rough impact to the ground. Once he hit the ground large scrapes and bruises were already forming on almost every exposed spot on Narutos body. Wipeout. All Hinata could do was stand and watch Naruto roll and flip on the rocky terrain. Soon after Tazuna had stopped the Chariot, Hinata started bursting out in tears and ran out the back of the chariot to check on the battered up Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata screamed as she lifted his body up and wrapped her arms around Naruto who was unconscious. Her screams of the name Naruto echoed through the forest even Kiba, the one who liked Hinata got worried and jealous at the fact that she was screaming out Naruto's name instead of his.

"Naruto-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?" Hinata cried out as she rested her head against Narutos' shoulder and bawling on his shirt. "NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata cried out again making a certain Inuzuka more jealous.

**

* * *

**

**[Somewhere out of nowhere in the Country of Wave]-**

'Naruto-kun this. Naruto-kun that. That stupid asshole making Hinata cry, once I see him, I'm going to fucking beat his ass down...yes.' The Inuzuka thought of many plots to himself as he stood there.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Hinata..." Shino said confusedly. Kiba just gave a glaring evil eye at Shino and continued to walk and find a home near the beach and seaside.

* * *

**[Chariot]-  
{8:30am}**

Tazuna had a few tears trickle down the side of his face, 'Naruto...' he thought to himself as he picked up the blondes body and carried him over to the carriage. He set him down and checked his heart pause for a beat.

"Is he going to be okay old-man?" Hinata asked curiously as she stared down at Naruto as she was yelling at herself in her mind. 'This is all my fault, why'd I have to be so clumsy.'

"Aye. Don't worry missy. You'll be in the hospitality of my family later" The old said as he sat on the chair and singled to the horses to go.

"Besides...what's your name? And why are you here?" Tazuna questioned as he turned his head fully to his right to see a depressed girl staring down at Naruto. He turned back around and continued to control the horses.

"...I'm...Hi...Hinata, we...we got signed up...for a...promotional race thing, to encourage people to come to Konoha because of the decrease in tourism in Konoha. So we did the race. We had...had to travel to The Country of wave and look for some kid...a kid named...Inari for our next envelope" Hinata mumbled over her breath.

"Inari you say...? My grandson?" Tazuna questioned Hinata as she made a quick shrug.  
"Well, you can ask him yourself then...we're here," and with that Tazuna suddenly stopped the chariot and they were in front of a house.

* * *

**[Some path near...somewhere?]  
{8:45am}**

"Do you know where your going Gaara?" Temari questioned him, as he just shook his head, left and right...trying to find a path to take. They saw a house with a familiar little patch of blonde hair that they remembered.

'Naruto!' Temari and Gaara both thought.

'Get out of my head! No. You're in my head! Get out...GET OUT... GET OUT!!!' Gaara and Temari yelled at each other in their minds.

"Oh my god. Let's just finish this god damn race together, kay?" Temari asked and started walking to the nearby house. "C'mon, lets ask some people where that person is."  
"...Fine..." Gaara replied and walked slowly to Temari.

* * *

**[Inside Tazunas' House]  
{8:49am}**  
  
"Let's bring him onto the bed...Hinata" Tazuna said as he was carrying Naruto's arms' and Hinata was holding onto Naruto's two legs.

"Hai!" Hinata remarked as she followed him.

"Who's tha..." the kid paused.  
"Naruto nii-san!" The small kid ran up to Naruto, who was still knocked out. "What's wrong with him?" The concerned little kid asked.  
"Uh... he just fell...and now he's sleeping..." Hinata said as a cover-up.  
"Oh...I see...ill be extra quiet then" The small kid smiled and tiptoed out the door.  
"Wait." Hinata commented said before he left.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked as she twiddled her fingers.

"...Inari," the boy said and made his way out of the room. Hinata turned her face back to Naruto and sat on the nearby chair, and buried her head onto the blankets that Naruto was sleeping under.

* * *

**[Market Place]  
{9:00am}**

"Hello?" Shino asked randomly to anyone who listened.  
"Does anyone know the way to a child name Inari's House?" Kiba yelped out. "Huh...my son Inari? What do you want with him?" a Woman asked.  
"Oh. We are doing this race and were susposed to find a kid named Inari to get our next clue..." Kiba quoted from the first route marker they got.  
"Oh...he said something about race and envelope but I don't know anything more...here follow me and you can ask him yourself," the woman mentioned to the two as she carried a basket of goods and started walking.

"C'mon Shikamaru, you can look at the clouds later on, I got some information on where that kid is!" Ino remarked as she started dragging him along the ground, as he remained starting at the clouds.

"Are you sure it's the correct information? Or are you just following Kiba?" Shikamaru questioned her motifs.

"Hmmph!" Ino mumbled over her breath as she immediately dropped Shikamaru on the ground and slowly stalked Kiba and Shino.

'...Ugh.............................................girls...' Shikamaru thought over his yawn as he dragged one foot after the other to catch up to his teammate who was already 50 meters ahead of him.

10 meters behind Shikamaru were Chouji and Lee. They overheard the conversation between Shikamaru and Ino and started stalking them.

"Should follow them Neji?" an annoying Tenten asked as she linked one arm around Nejis, turned her head to the left and looked at him.

"Yes, and for the last 129 times. I'm not interested in you, TENTEN! So stop trying to get into my pants!" Neji yelled out aloud shrugging off the linked arm, threw her to the ground and walked away as he left a sobbing pink vested teammate in the quiet crowds of the market. Everyone stared at that kid angrily and confused.

"How could you yell and push someone to the ground, who just likes you more than a friend" an old man commented as he walked up to Neji.

"Leave me alone," was all Neji said as he pushed the elderly man away.

"Hey don't be mean to my dad you little punk," as the man came up to Neji with a rake in his hand.

"I don't think you want to fight me" was the successors remark as he went into a fighting stance and looked into the man's eyes in fury.

'Shit...I can't use any jutsu's here. Fuck...I'll need to bluff it,' as Neji thought as he sensed a presence coming from behind. He looked around and was embraced by a person with a pink vest and 2 little bulbs on her head (sort of like Princess Leia from Star Wars 4 and up).

"Stop Neji! Please stop..." a sobbing Tenten asked as she grasped onto Neji's shirt and continued to cry.

"...............hmmph," Neji mumbled as he signaled Tenten to follow him. During the walk Neji kept on thinking about the things that the old man said

They continued to walk as Neji suddenly stopped and leaned on a tree, Tenten followed him and leaned as well.

"Hmm...?" Tenten asked as she was hugged by her fellow teammate in shock.

"I'm sorry...sorry for making you cry, sorry for pushing you to the ground. Sorry for everything bad that I've done to you," Neji calmly spoke into Tenten's ear as she stared blankly into the sky in shock. He sighed and continued to speak, "after what I heard that old man say...I started to think, think about you Tenten."

Tenten blinked her eyes and was out of her little blank out, and started to blush as Neji spoke some more. "I started to feel bad for all of those times that I've hurt you with my words, my actions..." he said as he broke the embrace and stared deep into her black eyes as his arms were still straddled around Tenten's waist as he was contemplating what he was going to say next. Neji closed his eyes and continued his speech to Tenten. "Therefore after all of the thoughts that I've had about everything, I've decided to...I've decided to...I've decided to give you a chance, Tenten" Neji paused and slowly opened his eyes to see Tenten's lips met those of his and their lips locked in a fiery kiss as Neji pinned Tenten to the tree. The moment passed by so slow as both of them enjoyed the moment, when they were done, they opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Arigatou, Neji" Tenten commented as she placed another kiss on Neji's lips, rested her head onto his shoulder and placed her arms around his waist, as they enjoyed the simple morning breeze. They saw kids about the same age as them walk by with a look of disgust on their faces.

"GROSS!" A kid with black hair said, opened his mouth, stuck his tounge out and kept putting one finger in and out of the mouth.

"COOOOTIES!" Another black haired kid said as he ran around in circles chirping out the word in a panic.

"Shut up you two. What are you talking about...gross? That guy is so HOT!" One girl said as she slowly made her way towards the two and stopped 2 meters before reaching them.

"Agreed!" Another girl said as she followed the other girl and felt a glaring eye hitting her.

"Don't come near him" Tenten commented as she released Neji's arms around her and pointed a finger towards her.

"Pfft. What will you do?" One of the girls said as they saw Tenten raise a sleeve, and turning her hand into a fist.

"I got an idea, we can use them to lead us to Inari...go along with the act," Neji commented into Tentens ear as Tenten nodded to his comment.

"Sorry about my friend. She just craves me, and my nicely sculpted body...she's very over-protective of me and she doesn't like to share" Neji said as the other two girls started drooling. Tentens jaw dropped as he said that.

"I'd be willing to go on a date with both of you cuties if you could direct me to me long time friend- Inari," Neji remarked as he could see the raging jealousy in Tentens eyes. She walked away crying as the act of it all, but it looked pretty real.  
"At least that bitch is gone, eh Neji-KUN!!!" Both of them tugged at Neji's arms, as one of them put a hand inside Neji's shirt and felt his finely shaped body.

'SOOOOOO FUCKING HOT!!!' one of them thought as they both blushed. Neji saw Tenten looking at him behind the tree as she gasped at the scene of both of them touching Neji's skin, which he had never let anyone even get near him...why them? Tenten thought as she felt the many trickles of tears coming down the side of her cheecks.

Neji saw Tenten sitting behind the tree and wanted to know what was wrong with her, he felt a tug on his shirt as he saw that the girls were trying to take his shirt off.  
"Please. Direct me to Inari's house, then I shall take it off for you" Neji said sarcastically as both girls jaws drop and started dragging Neji to Inari's house.  
"This way!" one girl directed as they both followed.  
"Wait!" Neji commanded as both girls suddenly stopped and looked at him?  
"Yes? Neji-KUN?" Both girls chirped.

"Hold on," Neji asked as he went back to Tenten. He bent his knees to look at her face, as he was about to see the full image, Tenten gotup and pushed his body to the ground.  
"I should of known...fucker..." Tenten mumbled over her crying as she started to walk away.  
"Tenten, wait!" Neji commented as he grabbed one of Tentens wrist and pulled her towards him.  
"Let go of me!" Tenten screamed while she started hitting him lightly on the chest still crying. Neji closed his eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was just eager to find that kid and would of done anything to get to him. But I clearly forgot about your emotions, Tenten" Neji whispered as he put his forehead onto hers and stared into her eyes for the second time today. Her eyes were still watery from all of the crying, her face covered in mad red, as she wanted to speak but was cut off by Neji placing his lips on his as they shared another kiss. Both girls were confused and mad at themselves more making the couple sad.

"Sorry...Tenten. You win him, we'll still help you get to Inari's if its okay with you" one of the girls asked as she looked at them and nodded.  
"Arigatou," Tenten mumbled as she started to drag her feet one after the other.

* * *

**[Path to Inari's House]**

**{9:45am}**

"Whats wrong?" Neji asked as he saw that she was limping.

"Nothing. Just tired from all..." Tenten couldn't finish her sentence as she was lifted up by Neji and was carried wedding styles, as Neji continued to follow both girls.  
"Why...?" Tenten asked as she yawned and leaned her head onto his shoulder, and started fake sleeping to see what he would do.

"Because...ive never felt this way about anyone else...I guess you can say, I love you, Tenten" Neji whispered into Tentens ear as he placed a kiss onto her forehead and continued to walk.

"I love you too, Neji" she whispered to Neji and smiled.

As Tenten and Neji continued to follow the two girls, 2 teams were following them in a distance. Chouji was eating away at his bags of chips that he spent about $60 on as Lee was flushed with pictures of Neji and Tenten, their former teammates smooching.

Tenten twitched as she shivered, as the wind passed by. Neji saw the cold Tenten and placed her to the ground. Took his shirt off. Wrapped it around Tenten as one of the girls were blushing madly at his fine body.

"Stop that! Remember last time we blushed wildly and lusted crazily over his body?" She whispered into her friend's ear.

"So what? I don't care...I'm still going to win him over that whore," she said as she continued staring at his body. As his eyes met hers, she blushed and he just shook his head, looked down at Tenten and continued walking as he smiled at her sleepy face.

* * *

**[In front of Inaris House]**

**{10:00am}**

"Ohayo old man, do you know where a kid named Inari lives?" Temari questioned the man as he stopped raking and pointed to the route marker.

"...Let's go" Temari said as she ran towards the route marker and saw a kid sitting on a chair taking little sipps on his soup.

"Hey kid? Do you have something for us?" Gaara asked as he stared out to the lake.

"Here..." the little kid walked up to the blood red haired genin and gave him another envelope.

"Arigatou!" Temari commented as she brushed his hair with her free hand and walked away. Inari smiled and went back to his seat and started sipping on more soup.

"Inari! I'm home! There's 2 two people that would like to see you." Tsunami said as she went to water the plants.

"Hey Inari! Got something for us?" Kiba bent down to his level and asked him.

"Uh huh..." Inari said as he handed the envelope to him.

"Inari? Are you full? Theres still some left soup and steak left," Hinata asked as she stepped outside the porch to see Kiba.  
"Hi..." Hinata said quietly.

"Why are you making food for him Hinata? Why are you here" Kiba asked as he saw the eyes of Hinata get watery.

"Yes! I'd love some more of your soup and that steak" Inari commented as he rubbed his tummy and drooled for some more.

"Its so tasty!" Inari remarked as he signaled her to put more into his bowl.

"Can you cut it for me too?" Inari asked as Hinata smiled and cut the steak as more tears came down the side of her cheeks as she poured the rest of the soup into his bowl and walked back inside.

"Wait Hinata! What's going on down there? What's that nice smelling food? He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Na...Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said as she placed the pot on the table and started running towards Naruto who had woken up from his injury with his hand taped up in bandages.

"And why is my hand taped up like this?" Naruto asked as Hinata hugged Naruto as Kiba watched it all.

"Get out of the way Hinata..." Kiba said with rage in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard; Naruto for what he did to you, you crying...putting you into pain..." Kiba screamed as he took the knife that Hinata used to cut steak with and charged it at Naruto. Hinata turned around too see Kiba charging at Naruto and her, and she took a stance.  
"I'm not moving." Hinata said.

"ILL FUCKING CUT YOU TOO HINATA!!!" Kiba ran at both at them with full speed. When Naruto heard that sentence, he immediately pushed Hinata to the ground and...

* * *

**{Playing ending music}**

**[Does some hand seals and screams out, CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!]**

Well...this episode is finished!!! Yay.....Episode 4 is starting...should be posted soon I guess... I hope all of you people reading this like it so far!

* * *

Episode 4- Sorry, no I'm sorry!

Some stuff in epi 4 are:

-ShikaIno Parts (somewhat?)

-SasuSaku Parts...(somewhat also?)

-NaruHina Parts (some)

-No NejiTen parts..there was a lot here and I wanted to even it out

-and the [DETOUR Part] of –the 1st leg- of the race XP!

* * *

**Author's Response:**

Chiisuchine: Yeah...I made it like that...I forgot how she acts afterwards...can you tell me how she acts ! I kinda forgot...sorry! lol

Iluvsasuke: Yeah...don't worry about that eh! Theres some stuff that happens later on that's good... =P  
TimeShifter: As you read above. Yes he saves her... and Yes he saves her again from the crazy Kiba (SORRY ALL KIBA FANS....i needed some jealousy in this story too XD)

* * *

Cya all my fans (so far...not many though )

.::Porky::.


	4. Sorry! No I'm Sorry!

Disclaimer: Once again...**nods head left and right while stares at the ground** Aw, nope. Don't Own Anything of Naruto. Wish I did !!! But I Don't T-T , Me also don't own the amazing race. Its on CBS television! Or CTV! YEAH!

Recap on the real show/: No elimination. The twins had to give up all of their money though...

* * *

'Thoughts'  
"Talking" 

**[New Scene]-**

**{Time}**

* * *

Authors comments: Oh..i changed the plans about the stuff I said at the bottom on the previous story.... Its gonna be sasusaku/naruhina/neji ten parts here, and not much of shika/ino(don't worry =/ theres gonna be a lot of them later (next chap I mean) ) ...yup...Oh..uhh...hmm..oh yeah. You know how there was no ROAD-BLOCK on the previous episode(the episode after Charla and Mirna was eliminated)..yes...this Phase is kind of the same. I wanted to make it shorter so my plans for future things could work. Sorry! But on the next leg there will be definitely a roadblock. Sorry! 

Rating: This current rating will be a uhh....PG-13 I guess...

* * *

Previously on- Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race. 

"I'm gonna kill that bastard; Naruto for what he did to you, you crying...putting you into pain..." Kiba screamed as he took the knife that Hinata used to cut steak with and charged it at Naruto. Hinata turned around too see Kiba charging at Naruto and her, and she took a stance.  
"I'm not moving." Hinata said.

"ILL FUCKING CUT YOU TOO HINATA!!!" Kiba ran at both at them with full speed.

* * *

-Plays Intro Music (The Amazing Race theme) and shows pic's of each team and their names !!- 

**Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race**

**Phase 4: Sorry! No I'm Sorry!**

* * *

**[Inside Inari's Cottage, looking house.]**

**{10:10 Hey...Sounds like Tenten lol}**

"I'm not moving." Hinata said.

"ILL FUCKING CUT YOU TOO HINATA!!!" Kiba ran at both at them with full speed. When Naruto heard that sentence, he immediately pushed Hinata to the ground as she watched it all happened so soon. Hinata gulped and screamed out Naruto's name, as he attempted to dodge the knife that was furiously charged at him...he was stabbed on the left side of his ribs. Naruto took a step back as he used his non-bandaged hand to cover the wound up, every time he breathed...more blood would come out and splatter over the floor.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed as she went over to the aide of the one she admired. She started bursting out in tears and then quickly looked to her right to see Kiba with the knife in his hands. She gave him an evil eye and stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hinata exclaimed, as she was about to slap Kiba in the face as he blocked it quickly with his free hand that he didn't use to cut Naruto with.

"Heh. Why? I stabbed him for the sake of you, Hinata. He hurt you. He brainwashed you. He was good for nothing." Kiba commented as he smirked and gave a manically sounding laugh.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! GWAHHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed and used her other hand to slap Kiba, but he had dropped the knife to stop the other hand.

"You should give up on him. He's a worthless fuck anyways. You should be with someone like me." Kiba said as he brought his lips to hers, smiled and let go to her hands as Hinata gasped at what he said and slapped him dead on the cheeks.

* * *

**[Somewhere.... Somewhere...]**

**{10:20am}**

"...What the hell was that sound?" Temari stopped running and looked in all directions.

"Don't know. Don't care." Gaara replied as he kept walking and looking around to see a bridge.

"Sounded like a loud SMACK or something," Temari questioned again by got not much of a reply from Gaara so she shrugged it off and continued walking.

"Whatever..." Gaara commented as he scanned the area.

**

* * *

**

**[Back into Inari's Home]**

**{10:23am}**

Hinata had just let Kiba steal her first kiss, the kiss that was meant to be with Naruto. Wasted. Kiba wiped his mouth, licked his tongue and said "Tasty."

"THE HELL! WHY'D YOU DO THAT! I NEVER LIKED YOU! I HATE YOU! I LIKE NARUTO, NOT YOU!" Hinata yelled as she took the nearest object she could find; a pen, and started throwing it at him as he shook his head in disbelief as he heard what she just said 'I HATE YOU! I LOVE NARUTO, was all he thought about that moment.'

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! AHHHHHHHHH," Hinata exclaimed as she used her right fist to nail him in the face as he went flying through the screen door and landed on the porch.

"Wow...Hinata-chan sure is strong!" Inari commented as he looked at the boy sipping on his soup.

"Uh huh..." Shino remarked as he picked Kiba up and placed him on his feet.

"Heh, Hinata. You'll regret doing that," Kiba growled as he walked away and said, "and remember Hinata...that kiss we shared...was real." Hinata looked at her shaking fist and then turned back to Naruto who was still trembling on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she examined his wound and went to get a damp cold towel to clean some of the blood up. When she went, Naruto was getting weary and tired, as he heard a growl inside of him.  
'Kyuubi...?' Naruto thought as he felt a warm feeling inside his body and fainted. When Hinata came back she looked at the injured part and saw that the wound had healed itself already, as she looked at the sleeping Naruto.

'What the hell...' Hinata thought as she instead used the cloth to clean up the mess on the ground.

**

* * *

**

**[Outside Inari's House]**

**{10:30am}**

"C'mon lets go!" Ino whispered as she looked at Shikamaru who was still looking at the clouds.

"Oh. My. God. STOP LOOKING AT THE FREAKING CLOUDS AND LET'S GO!" Ino yelled out as her face lit up in red and gave him an evil look. Shikamaru signaled Ino to look at the right to see Sakura and Sasuke staring back.

"Hey Sasuke!" Shikamaru said as he stared at the sky.

"Eh?" Sasuke replied as he looked to see a person carring another person, It looked like bridal style to his point of view.

"Hey, Sakura...can you tell who those four people are?" Sasuke asked her quietly in her ears as she looked the way he was pointing at and squinted her eyes to look at who Sasuke-kun was talking about.

"Neji? Tenten?" Sakura said as he saw Sasuke smirk.

"Neji's carrying Tenten bridal style...hah...but who are the other two people?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura shrug, and continued to stare at the people coming their way.

"Who do you think they are Neji-kun" Tenten asked as she saw 1 person sitting and 3 others standing.

"Who cares," Neji mumbled as he continued to carry Tenten to the destination.

"Shit...more people. We should get going Shikamaru" Ino said as he saw Shikamaru shrug and say, "whatever." They both ran past Sasuke and Sakura as Ino waved at them goodbye.

"Hey! Can I have an envelope?" Ino asked as she walked up to the child finishing his last piece of steak and gave it to the blonde lady and said,

"Uh huh..." as Ino snatched the enveloped and started reading it.

[Head to the Naruto Bridge to receive your next clue]

"Arigatou" Ino said as she threw Shikamaru over the railing as she leaped over it.

"Aye! Stop it. Ill start walking" Shikamaru complained as he was dragged at the wrist by Ino.

"Hey it's Sasuke and Sakura up there...let's start running." Tenten suggested as he nodded.

"Yeah...good idea. You're pretty heavy..." Neji joked as Tenten lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Aw. Sorry Tenten" Neji pouted as he looked at Tenten and gave her a light peck on the cheek and signaled them to start running.

"Hey thanks you two! Ill go on a date with you some other time kay!" Neji yelled out from a distance as both girls looked at each other in joy.

"KAY!!!! NEJI-KUN!" Both of them screamed out as Tenten stopped right in her tracks and started pouting, as she was about to start crying Neji came and hugged her saying, "don't worry Tenten. I wasn't being serious."  
"Shouldn't of said it then. Hm!" Tenten turned around and look the other way.

"Fine," Neji said as he put Tenten's arms around his neck and lifted her two feet.

"Huh?" Tenten asked as he started to run.

"You wouldn't come. So I'd have to carry you..." Neji replied as he started jogging. Tenten blushed as she buried her head on his bareback (She still hasn't given back his jacket). Sasuke and Sakura just watched as both Neji and Tenten approached.

"Ohayo Sakura," Tenten spoke as she was carried up to the two.

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura said as she just stood there, watching the two when he turned to see Sasuke, he wasn't there.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura turned her head left and right to see if Sasuke was there...she found no one but an old man raking leaves, Neji and Tenten.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go!" Sasuke commented when he was leaning on the railing.

**

* * *

**

**[Stalking Neji and Tenten...somewhere...oh wait, Inari's House]**

**{10:45am}**

"Hmm... according to these trail marks...they went to that house over there..." Lee questioned the ground as he pointed slowly up the trail to then see a nearby house.

"Mm...hmm" Chouji just hummed as he continued munching on his bag of chips. Both teammates walked up to the house as they saw Neji and Tenten leave.

"Just ignore him..." Neji spoke in a calm manner as he opened the envelope to see their next task.

"Hey Neji! Hey Tenten!" Lee yelled out in a distance as he saw that both of them ignored him, or didn't even hear him.

"Run?" Tenten suggested, when she saw Neji nod in agreement she bolted.

"Aw... they didn't notice me," Lee said as he pouted staring at them running away.

"Hmm, munch...munch...munch," Chouji remaked as he went up to the boy and asked, "Hey...munch...do...munch...you...munch...have...munch...an...munch...envelope...munch...for...munch...us...munch?" Inari stood up and gave the envelope to him as Lee thanked him and both Chouji and Lee walked to get to the destination point.

**

* * *

**

**Inside Inari's Home]**

**{10:50am}**

Naruto found himself lying on the same bed he woke up on for the second time today. He was confused. He didn't know what had happened. He tried to remember the things he did before he was knocked out unconscious.

'Kiba...knife...Hinata...blood...' was all Naruto could remember as he sat up on his bed and disturbed someone who had placed her head on the bed.

"Hi...Hinata?" Naruto questioned as he started poking her head to see if she was awake. She slowly got up and scanned the room. She looked at Naruto was looking at him. He blinked a few times.

"Na...Naruto-kun! How are you feeling after that...that...stab...thing?" Hinata asked as she looked towards the ground in sadness.

"Uh... I don't know" Naruto commented as he shrugged.

"Well, as long as you're okay. I'm Happy, Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled and spoke. When she finished her sentence she got up and handed Naruto an envelope. Naruto opened it eagerly and saw the next task.

"We'd better get back on track. Everyone's past us already," Hinata told Naruto as he jumped off the bed, put his cloths on and grabbed Hinata by the wrist as they ran down the stairs.

"Uncle Tazuna!!! Uncle Tazuna!!!" Naruto screeched throughout the house trying to look for the person who knew where the Naruto-Bridge was.

"Huh?" The old man questioned as he got up from his seat to see Naruto holding Hinata's hands as they walked down the stairs together.

"Take us to the bridge you made!" Naruto demanded as he starting stomping his feet on the ground like a rhinoceros making a lot of commotion  
"Now? We were just about to have lunch," he said as he sat back down on the chair.

"Mr. Tazuna, please can you drive us there we're kind of in a hurry" Hinata asked polity as she put her hands together and bowed to the elder man.

"Well, I can't say no to that. Okay, get your stuff and bring to the chariot." Tazuna quoted as he stood up, retrieved his jacket and headed outside.

"YATTA!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped in joy.

**

* * *

**

**[At the Naruto Bridge]**

**{11:05am}**

None of the teams really knew where the bridge was, but it was quite obvious since it was so huge. Since Sasuke and Sakura had been here before, they got to the destination point with ease, Neji and Tenten quickly followed.

"Sakura! Here." Sasuke commented as he opened the route marker to pull out an envelope.

"A detour..." Sakura mumbled as she looked as they both read in their heads.

**

* * *

**

**(2 hours before the real-shoot)**

"**Detour. A detour is a choice between two tasks. Each task with its own pro's and con's. In this detour teams must choose between, Swim-It or Dive-it. In **

**Swim-it teams must go to to the Naruto-Bridge east-beach, and swim all the way to the orange buoys to retrieve one key. Swim to the next buoy( the green one) further out to open one of the chests to get a Pochi plushie. When you have it bring it back to Inari located back at his house to get the next clue. This task doesn't take a long time but swimming all the way out and back might tire you out.**

**In Dive-it teams must head to the Naruto-Bridge west-beach, get one of the goggles and swim to the yellow buoy and dive all the way down to the bottom (only 7 meters deep) and pull the chest up. The other teammate must swim to the black buoy, dive and follow the string all the way to the bottom to get the key(pulling on the string to bring the key up is futile, there is a rock attacked to the string, so its impossible). Bring the key back and open the chest with it. Bring the Pochi Plushie inside to Inari to get your next clue. This task may not take a long time, but swimming the way out and holding your breath for a while might be a difficult task." Tsunade spoke.**

* * *

**[Both Beaches]**

**{11:30am}**

"Sakura? Swim-it?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she nodded in agreement. Both Sasuke and Sakura headed to the East-Beach and put on their swimming stuff. Sasuke took his shirt off as Sakura stood there watching it all. He pulled off his shorts and socks to see a blushing Sakura watching him almost completely naked, except with the boxers on.  
"What you haven't seen a half naked guy before? Hurry up Sakura." Sakura turned around and walked into the bushes to change. She took off her clothes slowly as she had pictures of Sasuke run into her mind. When she was fully naked, she put her bathing suit on and heard a rustle in the bushes behind her.

"Who's there?" Sakura questioned the bushes as it made more rustling. A hand reached out and right before it touched her boobs, she yelped and screamed like crazy.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke turned around and started running towards the sound of the scream.

"Sakura had run out of the bushes and bumped into Sasuke as he looked at her with a worrying face.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned Sakura as he looked into her eyes.

"Someone...someone spied on me in the bushes," Sakura said as she stood next to Sasuke pointing to the direction. Sasuke grabbed a rock and threw it into the bush.

"Ow! What the!" A voice spoke in the bushes as he poked his head out of the bush too see who threw that.

"JIRAIYA!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled out as they both starting pointing at the perverted idiot. Sakura kept on thinking the word- pervert in her mind, but Sasuke didn't really expect anything new. He knew he spied on naked and half naked girls.

"Let's finish this Sakura," Sasuke mumbled over his hesitation and started to walk to the lake. When they were almost there, a mob of girls went in their way.

"Oooohhh! Are you single? So hot, so cute, so utterly adorable." Was all Sasuke could hear as they stared at his muscular body and face.

'Oh shit...what do I do? What do I say? Hmm. Uh...shit...!' Sasuke thought in his mind.

"Will you go on a date with me? Do you think I'm cute? Huh? Huh?" all of the girls asked, as he was so confused. Sakura walked up to Sasuke after hearing all of those questions that they had given him.

'Poor him...' Sakura thought as she stood next to Sasuke.

"Hey slut, get out of here! He's our's!" One girl commented.

"Yeah...hey bitch! Get out of the way! He's our property not your's so back off whore." Another girl said as Sakura stared at her with an evil eye. As she was about to say something Sasuke interrupted her by saying,

"Hey bitches! Why don't you back off? Don't fucking talk to my girlfriend like that, you fucking ugly tramp. Get lost!" Sasuke said with determination that hopefully they were going to leave. He saw that tears started to form in some of their eyes as he thought that the mission was successful. They all ran away and screamed. One girl stood there and finally said, "Fuck you asshole, were too good for you anyways..." The last girl there said as she pushed him back a few steps with one of her hands as Sakura ran up to her, turned her around and smacked her in the face.

"Fuck you too. Don't push him around, what the fuck do you know about him anyways huh...? NOTHING. That's what I thought bitch. So don't say your fucking better then him. He probably has better qualities then all of you and your fucking followers combined." Sakura spoke with madness in her eyes. Sasuke watched it all as he saw that the girl was going to slap her in the face.

"Yeah? Well take this bitch." The girl took a swung with her left hand to attempt to slap Sakura when Sasuke intervened and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was being swung at Sakura.

"Don't. Touch. Her," Sasuke commented quietly as he let her hand go and turned around to see Sakura, she had wrapped her arms around his bare body and gave a light hug.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Sakura closed her eyes, smiled and continued to hug Sasuke.

"Ah, its alright. You saved me anyways. I'm the one who should be thanking you," Sasuke said as he released her arms around his body, brought her body closer to him with his right hand and used his free hand to bring her chin up and kissed her passionately as he said, "Arigatou, Sakura." Sakura was shocked at how fast that just passed by; she wanted to do it more. It felt so good. Sasuke tasted so sweet.

"Well...are you going to let go of me now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned him as he still had one of his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry. Well should we swim together to get that plushie now? Sakura?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he stood there waiting for an answer.

"Defiantly," Sakura asked as she started walking to the river. "Beat you to the river Sasuke-kun!"

"What!" Sasuke yelled out as he started jetting to the river.

"Beat you Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked everywhere for Sasuke, she couldn't find him. She saw bubbling in the river and started slowly walking back as Sasuke leaped out of the water and dragged her in. Both Sasuke and Sakura played together playfully in the river forgetting their task. She dumped him in the water, and he did the same. They enjoyed it. When they were sort of tired Sasuke swam up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her wildly. He placed kisses everywhere as Sakura returned them. Sakura panted for breath as Sasuke continued his kissing until he gave up on breath. Both of them panted as they heard walking nearby.

"Wait, which one are we doing Gaara? Diving? Or Swimming?" Temari asked Gaara as he just changed into his bathing suit.

"Swimming I think?" Gaara stated as he ran into the water and proceeded to the 2nd buoy.

"I'll go for the 2nd one. Temari, get the 1st one." Gaara commented as he began doinghis front crawls.

"Kay," Temari replied as she put her bathing suit on and ran into the water following Gaara.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother to see that Gaara and Temari had already past them. Sasuke let go of Sakura and started swimming to the 2nd buoy.

"C'mon we have a race to win," Sasuke sighed that he had to let go of the moment so soon. Sakura was sad as well, she didn't want to ruin the moment, it was so nice she thought to herself as she started swimming. Sasuke on the other hand was already thinking of things both of them could do together alone, after the leg of the race.

It was basically a race with Sasuke and Gaara with Gaara leading 3 meters. Sasuke easily caught up and was ahead of him.

Sakura and Temari had managed to get the key and had begin swimming to the 2nd one. Sasuke tipped the heavy buoy over to see a chest. He used the key that Sakura had given him and opened it to see a drenched up plushie.

"Inari's house now is it?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly as she examined the plush toy.

"Hm," Sasuke said as he nodded his head and started swimming back. By that time Sakura was out of breath, and Sasuke saw that. He went back to the struggling Sakura as both Gaara and Temari past them and put her on his back as he began to swim back to shore.

"Thanks," Sakura whispered in his ear as he was still swimming and he mumbled out "Don't worry about it," through the blobs of water that went into his mouth every stroke he did. Neji and Tenten had chosen the Dive-it and completed it with ease. Shikamaru and Ino did the dive it, altought Ino really did everything. Naruto and Hinata had made it there before Chouji, Lee, Kiba and Shino and had finished the Swim-It in no time. The last 4 did the Dive it, but Shino didn't really go into the water. So Kiba was partly struggling throughout the task.

* * *

**The leader board currently**

**1st- Gaara, Temari**

**2nd- Sasuke, Sakura**

**3rd- Neji, Tenten**

**4th- Shikamaru, Ino**

**5th- Naruto, Hinata**

**6th- Chouji, Lee**

**7th- Kiba, Shino**

* * *

Gaara and Temari being the first to finish the detour task went to see that kid again for their next clue. They tried to retrace their paths but failed at it and were walking around in circles trying to find someone who knew where that kid lived. They both say Sasuke and Sakura and started stalking them.

Sasuke and Sakura had been to the Naruto-Bridge and Inari's house before, so they got to both locations in ease.

As Neji and Tenten finished their Dive-It task Tenten went into the bushes to change up when she heard voices right next to her behind some trees.

"Oooh...he's so hot!" One girl said as she magnified the view of her binoculars to see Neji changing out of his swimming shorts and back into his clothes.

"Yeah..." the other one commented while she drooled.

"You two again..." Tenten mumbled as she pointed at the two gasping at both of them watching him.

"What are you doing here?" The girl who was drooling asked Tenten as she folded her arms and started tapping one of her foot on the ground as she stared at her.

"Me? What are you doing here, spying on him...?" Tenten questioned her motifs as she was waiting for an answer.

"We're stalking and spying on Neji. So what? It's not our fault he looks like a sex god." The girl with the binoculars replied as she looked at Tenten too see her jaws drop.

"Well...uh...I bet you couldn't even get in his pants if you tried." Tenten said as she looked at her and smiled.

"It's not like you could," the girl said as she stood up and looked at Tenten with fire in her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Tenten asked as she stuck a hand out for an agreement shake.

"Okay. If you can get into his pants, you win him and we wont stalk you or spy on you ever again. But if I win, you hand Neji to us FOREVER," the girl remarked as she took Tenten's hand and shook it for the agreement.

"Fine." Tenten agreed and walked up to Neji.

"Ready?" Neji asked as he was brought up to Tenten when she pulled him closer to him.

"Just let me put both of my hands inside your pants, kay? Those idiotic girls are still stalking you, spying on you." Tenten said as she looked at him as he nodded. Tenten unbuttoned his shirt and ran both hands down his chest and had put her hands into his pants but didn't know that she went through his boxers and had felt this rock like thing in his pants.

"Why is there a rock in your pants, Neji?" Tenten asked dumbly since in school they never studied Sex-Ed, Gai usually just made them train all day and night. Neji jerked as Tenten grabbed his fully erect penis as a liquid went everywhere on Tenten's hand. Tenten was confused. She sniffed the substance and tasted it. It was odd. Tenten shrugged it off and went to the lake to clean her hands. Neji just stood there, in shock.

"Fine. YOU WIN THIS TIME TENTEN! BUT WE'LL BE BACK MWHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHhahahh!!!" The girl with the binoculars said as she threw a ball on the ground and it exploded in smoke. All you could hear was coughing in the dense smoke.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" Tenten asked as she could see the suffering girls.

"Oh crap. Uhh...BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME WE MEET NEJI-KUN! MWHAAHHaHHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH" The girl said again as she threw another ball on the ground as smoke rose up. You could hear coughing inside the smoke again.

'...' Tenten thought as she stared at both of them.

"Oh shit. RUN!" The girl said finally as both of them started to run while hacking and coughing.

"Well at least they're gone, ne?" Tenten asked Neji while staring at him; he was still in shock however.

Neji stook his head and replied with, "sure..." but was infused with thoughts of Tenten holding his cock.

'Gah, I can't let it get to me...its just an accident...' Neji thought to himself as he started walking. Tenten followed.

**

* * *

**

**[Chariot, and the path to Inari's Home]**

**{12:30pm}**

Naruto and Hinata had finished their task the fastest out of everyone and had asked Tazuna to ride them back to his home to talk to Inari again. Both Hinata and Naruto started changing on the chariot because Naruto didn't want to waste time knowing that they could be in last place. Naruto turned around and curtained a towel over Hinata so she could change.

"Done," Hinata said as Naruto handed her the towel and she raised it. Naruto changed and Hinata gave him the towel as she sat done and looked at the plushie.

"Hinata...?" Naruto asked while staring at his bandaged arm as Hinata looked at him.

"What...what happened to my arm?" Naruto asked as he started prodding the bandage with his finger.

"...You fell off of this chariot...saving me...when we were going really fast on a rocky terrain. So...you basically got an injury from it. I'm sorry Naruto-kun..." Hinata spoke while staring at the ground. Drips were splattering against the chariots wooden ground as Naruto got up from the other side of the seat and went to her side. Naruto sat down and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Eh? Don't worry Hinata! Look my arms good as new!" Naruto commented as Naruto started moving his arm. "Don't worry about it..." Naruto added in.

"But...It was my fault that you got hurt," Hinata commented as she turned her head to look at Naruto. He smiled.

"Actually. It was my fault...if you didn't sleep on top of me, none of this would of happened..." Naruto said as he stared at his hand while twist it around in circles.

"But...it was my fault because I was seeking warmth..." Hinata added in and tried to convince him that it was her fault.

"Hinata...don't argue with me. If you were cold you could of asked me for a jacket or something. Now lets leave it at that..." Naruto commented as he looked at Tazuna and asked, "we there yet?"

"Now we are," the old man replied as he got out of the chariot and walked inside the house.

"But Naruto-kun..." Hinata tried to say something else but was cut off by Naruto commenting, "did I not say lets leave it at that. Stop blaming yourself Hinata...and stop worrying about it...c'mon we have a race to beat!"

'Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought as she got up and followed Naruto to see Inari.

**

* * *

**

**[Stalking Naruto and Hinata]**

**{1:00pm}**

The krazy Kiba and Shino followed Naruto and Hinata's carriage looking chariot. They both followed the chariot till it had stopped. They must have been there already. Shino was about to look ask Kiba a questioned when he saw that his face was flushed with anger as he was looking at a certain blonde and gave Naruto an evil glare. Kiba walked silently to Naruto, attempting his Naruto Killing Phase Part 2. He grabbed the nearest sharp object he could find...Tazunas rake! Kiba picked up his pace and started running at him. He didn't care anymore if Hianta was in his way.

"AIYAYAYAYAYAYA" Kiba screeched out Xena the warrior princess styles. He tried to swipe Naruto's face off with the jagged razor sharp edges of the rake. Naruto dodged it easily.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Trying to kill me again?" Naruto commented as he dodged more of Kibas slashes.

"Hinata...go get the envelope from Inari...hurry!" Naruto asked while getting cut in the arm as blood dripped from the rake.

"Got it..." Hinata said as she saw Naruto holding onto his arm. She immediately stepped in front of Naruto and held her arms out not letting Him pass.

"Go away!" Hinata yelled as she signaled Naruto to go on the chariot.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you move out of the way!" Kiba yelled out. Hinata shook her head. Kiba smirked, as he was about to hit Hinata with the goddamn rake when she squinted her eyes and put both of her arms above her head. She didn't know what happened. It was silent. She opened her eyes and looked up. Kiba was still there.

"Hm." Kiba said as he threw a foot out at Hinata. She flew and hit the wall of the house. She collapsed there.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" Naruto exclaimed and questioned Kiba as he got off of the chariot and started attacking Kiba. He threw his arms and legs at him...all of which were blocked by the rake. Inari stood there by the windowsill and watched it all. He was angry. Someone hit Hinata-chan! The person who made him the best soup of his life! Inari went into the kitched and pulled out the lightest but deadliest thing he could use to not kill him... but knock him unconscious. He found something...Hinata's pot that she used to cook him the soup with! He ran outside and hid behind the chariot. Inari waited for the opportune moment to strike...but he was too little to reach his head to bonk him. Inari saw a shadow from behind him as a hand snatched the pot and signaled Inari not to say anything.

The time passed by slow. Naruto stood there as he kept one eye on Hinata and one on Kiba. Kiba walked closer to Naruto as he tightened his grip on the rake. He was about to hit Naruto when Kiba just collapsed.

**{Plays ending music}**

* * *

Aye...sorry for the late posting...I had a lot of writers block. Ill try to post the next one asap.

Episode 5- Arrival and Lost

* * *

Author Responses:

xx-Tsumi-chan-xx : Thanks. Uh, Sasuke will get jealous after =/ im not gonna say anything more... XD

Deathwisher: Aye..Sorry. I cant take out Nejiten or sasusaku, cause some other people might like it. Sorry. Naruto isn't a loner. Really. I just said that to elaborate on the sentence so its longer XP

Christylum: Thanks =P

WormKaizer: Hehe he will later on too...except Kiba goes even more krazier later... blah.

Cya!  
.::Porky::.


	5. Arrival, Lost, and Eliminaton

Disclaimer: Once again...**Shakes head left and right while stares at the ground** Aw, nope. Don't Own Anything of Naruto. Wish I did !!! But I Don't T-T , Me also don't own the amazing race. Its on CBS television! Or CTV! YEAH!

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**New Scene-  
****Time**

Rating- Hmm...lemme think.. PG-13 or R.... PG-13 it is!

Sometimes for the leaderboard...I might not be telling you the complete truth about the ranks hehe. There will be twists in who comes in 1sts and 2nds etc.

Oh yeah, stupid lightdreamer... putting that stuff in about me! I DID NOT AGREE ON THAT! Pig head...SHE SHALL DIE! (When school comes... THEN SHE CAN DIE) WAHAHAAAHAAHA drinks more apple juice

Well ill get on with the freakin' race... ENJOY

* * *

-Plays Intro Music (The Amazing Race theme) and shows pic's of each team and their names !!-

**Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race**

**Phase 5: Arrival, Lost, and Elimination **

* * *

**In front of Inari's House**

**1:05 pm**

Naruto didn't know what happened. He saw a figure in the background; Naruto went back on alert as he went into a stance. It was none other then Shino. He had knocked him unconscious.

"Why...?" Naruto questioned.

"He hit my former teammate? What else was I supposed to do, sit there and watch both of you die? Don't worry about it..." Shino said as he picked up his body and threw it on the grass.

"Leave now before he awakes..." Shino suggested as he went to get the envelope that Hinata had dropped and handed it to Naruto.

"Kay, Arigatou Shino!" Naruto said as he opened the envelope to read what it said.

**(1 hour before shoot)**

**"Head to the Gato Headquarters, for this legs pit stop. Follow the coloured flags behind Inari's house to reach the destination," Tsunade spoke.**

Naruto picked up Hinata's pretty much battered up body and carried it like Neji did, bridal style to the pit stop.

"Aye, thanks Shino! Later!" Naruto said while noticing he couldn't wave back to Shino so he started swaying his head left and right.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Shino thought as he cupped his chin, cocked his head to the side and looking at the bobble-head go.

* * *

**Path to Inari's House...Again.**

**1:10pm**

Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side...not really looking where they were going. They had gotten used to getting to Inari's house from basically any direction from the whole time that they were at their house because of the missions they had in the Hidden mist village. They walked...they walked...and they walked some more. Pretty silent walk, they could even hear Neji and Tenten following them.

Neji and Tenten ran from 1 bush, to another hoping that they didn't see them.

**The leader board currently**

**1st- Naruto, Hinata**

**2nd- Sasuke, Sakura**

**3rd- Neji, Tenten**

**4th- Gaara, Temari**

**5th- Shikamaru, Ino**

**6th- Kiba, Shino**

**7th- Chouji, Lee**

**

* * *

**

**Walking and restaurant**

**1:14pm**

Chouji and Lee dragged one foot after the other. Lee hadn't eaten anything for a day. Chouji was worse. Half a day without chips, his stomach was already wrinkly from starvation. As if it couldn't get any worse for both of them, it started to rain. It wasn't soon after they were drenched in water and headed to the nearest shelter; which happened to be a restaurant. Once they entered they helped themselves to a spot at the back of the restaurant.

"Ah, time to eat!" Chouji said while flailing his arms in the hair trying to get the waiters attention.

"Hello, what would you like?" The man said as he flipped over his pad of paper and brought out a pen ready to take orders.

"Well take everything on these 3 pages!" Chouji replied and smiled.

"All 137 items?" The waiter's eyes grew when he heard the order.

"HAI! Right away!" He rushed to give the orders immediately.

"Can we really afford all items, we only have like $925 from all of those chips that you purchased" Lee asked as he looked at Chouji to see him nod.

After he asked that food came, after every 10 seconds more platters would come...and come. Lee took simple short nibbles cause he didn't want to get a stomachache from eating too fast. Chouji on the other hand started eating the food without even chewing on it. He merely swallowed the whole thing. Lee gazed at him in amazement. He thought that eating the food whole was incredible so he decided to give it a go.

Lee opened his mouth big and shoved a spring roll down his throat. It didn't go down well. He started hacking, coughing and choking while grasping a cup of water and starting pouring it down his throat. He cleared his throat and started tapping on his chest to make it go down but it was lodged in his throat still. He flailed his arm in the air and asked for water...a lot of water. The man brought a large pitcher of water, as Lee grabbed it from his hands and started throwing it down his throat. The vast amount of water helped the spring roll soften and slowly went down.

"That's better..." Lee hesitated and sat down, preparing to eat another one of those deadly spring rolls. He wasn't going to do what he did last time...he actually chewed the next time. Out of the 137 items, Chouji finished 122 Lee had finished 15. Billing time was terrible. The man walked to the two and slammed the bill down to the table making the whole place shake.

"That shall be $934.81, " The man said as he smiled.

"Chouji...this isn't good. We only have 927.12" Lee remarked as he looked at a very bloated Chouji

"WHAT!!! You're going to have to wash dishes for me, since its 7 dollars an hour. You'll both need to work 1 hour each..." The man screamed and dragged both of them by the collar and threw them into the kitchen.

"Now, CLEAN!" The man scolded them and threw damp towels on their faces and headed out the door.

"This sucks," Lee said as he started wiping the clean dishes. Chouji washed them as Lee also said, "we're going to be the last team for sure!"

Chouji scanned the kitchen for an exit, a second exit. He found one, it was far away, and they could see them for sure, but it was worth a try.

"This way Lee!" Chouji whispered while looking both directions to see if that old man was still there. No one. Lee began tiptoeing to the door. As they were about to exit, something caught the sight of Chouji. Yes, you guessed it, it was his favourite breakfast, brunch, lunch, teatime, pre-dinner, dinner, after-dinner, dessert, before-go-to-sleep, sleep, food of choice! Lee had safely made his way out of the door and turned his head around to see a missing Chouji.

'.................................He's hungry again?' Lee thought as he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot on the rough surface of the ground. Chouji traveled stealth style to get to the box of chips. As Chouji got closer to the box, the box got further. He ran towards it. The box got further...and further...and further. He took a giant leap to grab it, but slammed his head into a blob of meat. Well...at least that's what Chouji thought. He raised his head up too see who it was. It was none other then the manager glaring at a hungry Chouji.

"GET BACK TO W-WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The old man said while pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Chouji pouted and went back to washing the dishes. Lee tilted his head, crossed his arms and stared at him in disbelief.

"You just haaaad to go back for food," Lee nagged Chouji to death while he just stared into space thinking about all of the possibilities he could do with the bag of chips by the counter. After 5 minutes of pointless staring, Chouji shook his head and looked at Lee, "...what? Were you saying something?" Lee collapsed as a ring of dust covered his body.

"...Stop thinking about food!" Lee shouted as he got up and wiped the dust off that was all over him.

"Whatever..." Chouji commented as he signaled Lee to go through the back door and exit the restaurant. The manager opened the door to see Chouji just leaving the door.

"...What the? GET BACK HERE, BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled while chasing after the !" Lee said as he turned around to look at chouji but he was gone. He scanned the street. Chouji stood by the glass frame drooling at the many assortments of chips. He grabbed his arm and started dragging Chouji away.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" The man yelled as he shook his fist at the runaway pair and stomped the ground like a rhinoceros while snorting every few seconds.

**

* * *

**

**Inari's House and somewhere...out of, no where...or path to the Pitstop**

**1:25pm**

Shino sat there, waited. Two teams had past him as he waited for his unconscious teammate to wake up. It was going nowhere, he wasn't going to wake up for another few several minutes...let alone hours. He grabbed a pail and walked to the hose. He thought throwing cold water on Kiba would work. Shino drained the water out of the hose as a light tap was felt on his shoulder. He turned around with the hose still in his hand as he looked at the person, forgetting the hose was still on. Sploosh, splash, drip was all that was heard.

"S-S-S-S-S-Shino...." Kiba clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh...sorry...sorry...I thought I should have woken you up, on the count of four teams have passed us (not counting NaruHina)." Shino replied as he turned of the hose and emptied the bucket of water.

"WHAT? Who passed us?" Kiba asked as he went to get his bag.

'I shouldn't say Naruto and Hinata...he'll go crazy.' "Uhh... Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara Temari." Shino remarked as he got his bag that Kiba threw at him and opened the envelope.

"Let's get going then." Kiba mumbled as he started walking. Shino nodded in a reply and followed him eagerly.

'...I'll see you soon, Hinata-chan' Kiba thought to himself as he smirked. Thinking about how he would do to her, more the less Naruto when he saw either of him.

**The leader board currently**

**1st- Naruto, Hinata - To pit stop**

**2nd- Sasuke, Sakura - To pit stop**

**3rd- Neji, Tenten - To pit stop**

**4th- Gaara, Temari – To Pit stop**

**5th- Shikamaru, Ino – To Pit stop**

**6th- Kiba, Shino - To pit stop**

**7th- Chouji, Lee – To Inari's House**

**

* * *

**

**Pit stop- Leg 1**

**1:36 pm**

Naruto walked as he saw followed the orange marks up hills, down hills and through trees to see a building with a moat around the building. He saw a woman with blonde hair.

'Tsunade...' Naruto thought as he ran towards her and stood on the platform.

"Welcome to the Gato Headquarters." An old woman said as she bowed Naruto.

"Naruto and Hinata............you're team number one." Tsunade said as she was about to continue but was silenced by Naruto jumping up and down!.

"Yippie!" Naruto cheered on as he smiled but then looked at Hinata who was still pretty much dead and asleep.

"Naruto, as the winner of this leg of the race...you win a 4 nights stay at Tanzaku City, which you can enjoy after the race courtesy of KonohaTravels, " Tsunade said as he saw two other teams race down a hill.

"Hurry Shikamaru!" Ino said as she threw him down the hill while sprinting down it.

"C'mon Neji! We can't loose" Tenten yelled as she maximized her speed to the fastest that she could run. Shikamaru just looked at the clouds as he was in midair being thrown down the hill. As he was just about to hit the ground Shikamaru was kicked up to the sky again and was floating in midair...again. This time however Shikamaru landed on the platform and Ino beat both Neji and Tenten by .001 seconds to the platform.

"Sorry Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru and Ino got here first...Shikamaru and Ino...your team number 2" Tsunade

"Welcome to the Gato Headquarters," the old women said as she bowed to them.

"Neji and Tenten....you're team number three." Tsunade added.

"Good enough..." Tenten said while walking to the building. Neji, and Ino followed her inside the dimly lit building. Shikamaru was still laying there flat on the platform staring at the sky. He blinked then sighed as he got up and walked very contently to the Gato Headquarters as it continued to rain.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere...**

**1:43pm**

Sakura felt weary as she put on her coat. It had continued to platter rain all over the think muddy forest. She didn't know where she was going. Sakura looked at the envelope again, just about when she was reading the last bit of the note, she tripped over a stick and nearly fell down a hill if it wasn't for Sasukes' hand catching her. He stared at her and said, "...watch where your going" Sasuke said as he put her back on her two feet.

"Thanks...you should really wear your coa-" Sakura had suggested but was cut off by Sasuke, "No, I'm fine." Sakura was worried. She knew he was going to get a cold sooner of later. She looked at her hands to see a missing envelope.

"I lost the envelope," Sakura announced out loud as Sasuke stood there and sighed.

"...Oh well. Its just finding the Headquarters, how hard could that be." Sasuke cheered her up as he continued walking.

The rain got heavier; thunder arose from the sky as clashes of lighting were heard throughout the hidden mist village. Sasuke and Sakura had taken shelter under in a hole in a tree. Sakura wrapped herself in a thin blanket as gusts of winds came blowing by making the wet pair even colder. Sasuke denied the fact that he was cold, and chose not to be huddled in the blanket with Sakura. Minutes passed by slow as Sasuke sat there knowing that it wasn't going anywhere for them just sitting there, it wasn't good for Sakura's well being so Sasuke decided to look for the pit stop himself. He got up and left the tree.

"Ill be back soon," Sasuke said and with that he dashed off.

'...Sasuke-kun...' Sakura thought as she drooped her head onto her knees and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. Sasuke's attempt to find the building was successful as he saw it in a distance. He ran back to the tree to get Sakura but when he arrived she was gone. His bag wasn't there either. Sasuke got nervous, and looked around the around franticly.

'...Damnit Sakura...where'd you go?' Sasuke thought to himself as he kept on looking for her and finally decided that he should go ask people at the pitstop to help him look for her.

**

* * *

**

**Pit stop**

**1:50pm**

'...Damn...stupid...thick...mud, and rain' Temari talked in her mind as she spotted a dimly lit building not so far away. She dragged one leg after the other while, glanced at Gaara and asked about the building.

"Is that it?" Temari questioned Gaara as a sweatdrop came upon her, knowing Gaara would give her a death glare of some sort.

"...sure," Gaara responded in a monotone voice as he turned his head to the right and saw a pink headed person walking confusedly around the area.

'...hm..." Gaara thought as his head turned back to the direction of the pit stop.

Not long after, they arrived covered in brown mud below the waist.

"Welcome to Gato Headquarters!" The old woman said for the 4th time that day.

"Temari and Gaara, you're team number 4!" Tsunade spoke and nodded at the same time.

"Yay?" Temari muttered under her hesitation. Gaara strolled away, the way the two sand-nins came, the way Gaara saw Sakura.

'...Wonder where he's going............oh well, I'm gonna see if Shikamaru's here...' Temari grinned and smirked at the same time while giggling like a maniac.

**

* * *

**

**Road to Inari's House**

**2:00pm**

"AHH LEE!!! ALL OF THAT RUNNING HAS MADE ME HUNGRY AGAIN!" Chouji yelled as his arms flailed in the air while he ran in circles around Lee.

"Go get food." Lee responded and continued walking as Chouji thought to himself.

"That's true...............AHH LEE!!! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!!" Chouji whined as he kept on **bothering** Lee. (Lolz Karen... BOTHA BOTHA BOTHA!)

"Go beg for money." Lee spat back at him.

"...That just might work!" Chouji said and jetted off running to each home and knocking on the door. He knocked...and knocked...and knocked and came across no money, Chouji tried one last time.

-knock knock knock-

"Hel-" The old man was about to finish when he noticed it was those two people who didn't pay their bill.

"YOU AGAIN!" The old man said as he grabbed his walking stick and started chasing them again.

"AHHH" Chouji screamed like a girl and started running away as Lee frantically followed.

**

* * *

**

**Forest before the pit stop**

**2:03pm**

Sakura wandered around the path unaware of where she was going. The afternoon was, cold and wet. She was worried, her eyes started to twitch as her vision got blurry. Soon after she collapsed and laid there for minutes, cold as ever. Sakura began to shake and her teeth chattered. She was thinking about Sasuke as she felt a presence.

Gaara watched on as she fell victim of the weathers temperature. He stalked up behind the curled up body and knelt down to check if she was ," Gaara thought as he put his hand on her cheek to check if she was alright. Her neck started hurting as she turned her head to see who it was. Her emerald eyes met those of his. Gaara had a worried look plastered on his face, he had never seen someone in this condition, more the less he didn't know what to do. He lifted her up back onto her feet and took off his shirt for her, the only shirt Gaara had on. She looked on with one eye as the other one closed shut from the day's cold breeze.

Gaara wrapped his shirt around her, pulled out his emergency blanket and gave it to Sakura for extra warmth.

"...Let's you inside," Gaara demanded as he started guiding her and helping her walk.

Sasuke followed a trail of crooked footsteps.

'Sakura...' Sasuke mumbled over his breath as he looked frantically around for the pink head and noticed that she was walking next to a red head, side by side. The red head none other then Gaara. He felt rage into his eyes as he had wrapped the blanket around Sakura. Sasuke felt like his heart skipped a beat, his fists hardened. He wanted to bring out the sharingan and beat that living hell out of that guy, but he knew...he knew he couldn't.

"...Thanks," Sakura murmured under her breath, as her face blushed pink while contemplating her feelings.

'...Why am I feeling this way...no, I couldn't like Gaara...I like Sasuke-kun..." Sakura thought, she felt very quizzical and confused.

'...I bet Ino could help me!" Sakura remembered after stepping on top of the platform thing.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura's very ill. Can you let her in?" Gaara asked politely.

"...No can do. She'll have to wait for her partner." Tsunade replied before she scratched her head. After Tsunade had said that Sasuke calmly walked down the hill and stepped on top of the platform.

"Welcome to Gato Headquarters!" The old woman said for the 5th time that day.

"Sasuke and Sakura, your team number 5!" Tsunade spoke while nodding at the same time.

"Hey...Sasuke-kun" Sakura spoke and tapped his shoulder before many sneezes came out. Sasuke in hearing Tsunade had finished shrugged the hand off and walked away coldly. Sakura felt a bit odd and unease when he had done that, it wasn't the first time he had done it, but it was the coldest.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go inside, you'll get a cold if you stay out longer." Gaara said while taking her hand and started dragging her in.

Within minutes of Sasuke and Sakura arriving, Shino and Kiba did. They went through the procedure that they all went through and walked inside.

**

* * *

**

**Running away, Inari's House**

**3:00pm**

"At least we made it to where we are susposed to go!" Lee said as he started dying and gasping for more air.

"Yeah! That old man was wicked fast, even for me!" Chouji agreed.

Both of them walked inside and asked for another note. Inari gave it to them. Chouji opened it, it read:  
...You're so slow. Anyway's...everyone made it here already, so there's no point in you two coming. Give up. YOU'RE ELIMINATED!

See you soon in Konoha!

-Tsunade

"My dreams that I could do with that 1 million dollars, SHATTERED!" Chouji said as he started listing things he could of done with the chips, er a million dollars.

"It's your fault. Now I cant fulfill what Gai-sensei wants!" Lee remarked after sobbing.

"WAH!!!" Both of them went as it was heard throughout the country.

* * *

T.B.C!!!!

* * *

Authors replies:

Shiwakawa-mika: Thanks '. ShikaIno moment, -cough- Chap 6 – cough-

Tsumi-chan: Lol, I don't know. I just put things in random.

TimeShifter: Naruto will notice soon...I hope! Yes influtenced from YASHA!

NatsumiKaze: Yes he was OOC. Theres always a crazy person in each of my storys. He's the chosen one!

* * *

Authors comments: Sorry everyone! Highschool. Entering Highschool, err. Its killing me! But none the less I shall still update! Some Parts in this is weird...Ive been having too many Brie and Cracker -drools- Well...Sasuke DOES get jealous. And yes there will be Gaasaku also. OH AND Shikatemari aswell. Don't worry however, Shikaino moment NEXT CHAPTER!

Episode 6: Death Invokes!

Buh bye for now fans!

-Porkay!


	6. Death Invokes

AHHH!! I put the other version in! sorry! Sorry sorry! I put the one that was before I added the stuff! This is the real chap 6!

Disclaimer: Once again...**nods head left and right while stares at the ground** Aw, nope. Don't Own Anything of Naruto. Wish I did !!! But I Don't T-T , Me also don't own the amazing race. Its on CBS television! Or CTV! YEAH!

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"

**New Scene-**

**Time**

* * *

**Rating: This rating is R!**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, Gaasaku,**

**ShikaIno, Shikatemari(little bit),**

**Naruhina, KibaHina,**

**Nejiten**

Oh yeah, I forgot to put Shino and Kiba in...but they are the 6th team to arrive XX (im an idiot... bleh)

Updating 1 ½ month later....bah! Gomen Nesai! Then again...stupid comp –kicks the comp- DIE!

Previously on- Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race.

"YOU'RE ELIMINATED!"

"My dreams that I could do with that 1 million dollars, SHATTERED!" Chouji said as he started listing things he could of done with the chips, er a million dollars.

"It's your fault. Now I cant fulfill what Gai-sensei wants!" Lee remarked after sobbing.

"WAH!!!" Both of them went as it was heard throughout the country

-Plays Intro Music (The Amazing Race theme) and shows pic's of each team and their names !!-

****

**Hidden Affections of the Amazing Race**

Phase 5: Death Invokes 

**

* * *

**

**Gato Headquarters**

**3:04pm**

"Welcome everyone!" Tsunade greeted them all upon walking inside the front gate of the door.

"Each pitstop here will be a mandatory rest period. For you to eat sleep and talk to your friends." She continued.

"I'll not keep you long, go to the information desk to receive your room number and keys. Dinner will be at 5 pm. See ya!" Tsunade added and with a puff of smoke, she disappeared.

Everyone left the room to get their keys, which left a fired up Sasuke sitting by the fireplace contemplating his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Information Desk**

**3:06pm**

"Hello, What's your name please?" The lady asked while opening the pad of papers up.

"Hey! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said coolly.

"Your partners Hinata?" The old woman questioned and started scribbling away.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed before raising Hinata who was on his back, he had gave her a piggy back ride since she was still unconscious.

"Okay, your room numbers 08" She said before handing him two key cards. Receiving the key cards, he departed to his room.

Next in line was Gaara, Sakura and Temari.

"Hello, What's your name please?" The man questioned before he opened the file folder and took out a pad of paper.

"Eh, This is Sakura, she's not my partner. Her partner isn't here currently. Can I get her key card to bring her inside." Gaara said in a worrying toned voice.

'...Something's the matter. Gaara has never said more then 2 words in a sentence' Temari questioned herself and snickered. "...So he likes Sakura...ahaha," Temari said outloud when she was susposed to be thinking to herself.

"Who does?" Gaara turned around and evil eyed her.

"We'll I got my key card! Bye..." Temari grabbed one card and dashed away. Gaara knew she was talking about him. He sighed and carried Sakura to her room.

"Your rooms 07" The old woman said and handed Kiba and Shino their cards.

"Thanks," Shino remarked and walked away.

'Yes...a room...next to Hinata's, and Naruto' Kiba thought and chuckled a bit. 'Tonight Naruto...tonight...' was his final thought before he entered his room.

Everyone went into his or her appointed rooms for some rest.

****

* * *

**Rooms**

**3:10pm**

**Naruto's Room 08-**

Upon entering the room, Naruto was weary, tired if not dead. He noticed one bed. He knew he wanted to sleep on the puffy pillow and under the silky sheets of the blanket. But he knew he couldn't. He opened the sheets up and put Hinata on the bed, and tucked her in. The room felt warm, hot, so he got up and unlocked the screen door, opening it in progress. Naruto felt tired so he decided to sit next to the bed and rest.

**Neji's Room 10-**

"Hey Neji, I'm done unpacking. Want to go swimming in the pool?" Tenten had asked but got no response. She asked again. No response. Tenten walked over to the bed and peered around the corner and saw Neji with his eyes closed, sleeping. Sleeping like a baby that is.

'Aww...' She thought to herself and tucked herself onto the bed and slept as well. She knew that she wasn't going to go anywhere Neji wasn't, so she decided to sleep.

**Shikamaru's Room 06-**

"I'm going to go out for a walk, be back soon." Ino commented and ran out the door, slamming it in progress.

'..tch, whatever' Shikamaru thought and putting a towel on the wooded patio after opening the screen door. The patio wasn't large, it was those things next to screen doors in apartments. Something like those. Shikamaru stared at the clouds and pondered, and pondered, and pondered some more, but to his surprise more rain fell on him.

'why now...'

**Gaara's Room 09-**

Temari opened her bag and pulled out her necessities. Shampoo, conditioner, Soap, comb, blow dryer, and the list went on. She went to go take a hot shower, she wanted to make Shikamaru notice her a bit more.

'Gaaras still gone...' Temari pondered before standing under the hot sprinkle of water over her head.

**Kiba's Room 07-**

Kiba stood still, quiet at the opened screen door while staring at the room next to him. Narutos room. He looked at the open door and smirked. Kiba jumped over the ledge of the railing and was proceeding to enter Hinatas suite. Shino turned around and found that the crazy Kiba was gone. He looked on as the wind pushed its is way past the blinds, giving Shino a light breeze. He remembered his evil smirk. Yes, the same smirk he said when battering Hinata. The same out when he was plotting a ploy. It was evil. Knowing the worst of what Kiba could and would do, Shino went out of his suite and precede next door, the suite of Naruto and Hinata.

**Sasuke's Room 05-**

Gaara tapped his foot in anxiety while waiting for the key card to load.

"Du...Du...Du...Dooo!" The lock sounded as the clicks of the lock opened and the door slowly opened. Gaara stepped in, carrying Sakura in his arms as he dropped her onto the bed. Sakura was still in her cocoon of emergency blankets.

'She must be very hot in that...' Gaara thought, but without a hesitate, Gaara slid the blankets off around her; carefully without waking her up. Gaara slowly tucked her in and slid the covers over Sakura.

Before making his way out, he had pecked her forehead lightly and departed to his room. Before leaving, he heard her say something.

"Sasuke..." Sakura spoke calmly before going back to sleep. Gaara's fist became solid hard as he made his way out of the door, the front door while seeing Sasuke standing there. Gaara ignored him and continued walking to his room.

"Sasuke..." Gaara said to himself before closing the door behind him. Standing next to the opened door, Sasuke stood still. Eyeing Gaara fully before he entered his room. When he did so, Sasuke entered as well. He shut the door behind him, and walked to the screen door, eyeing Sakura along the way. He opened the door and turned his head right, looking at Kiba jump over the railing and entered the room of Naruto's. Sasuke sighed and entered his room, grabbed his towel and entered the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's Room**

**3:15**

Naruto was heavily snoring. Unnoticing the shadow of Kiba lurking closer and closer to him. But to Naruto, it was all happiness. Happiness in his dream that is.

'_Ah...I love this place, EVERYTHING's made of ramen here. Ramen clothes, ramen buildings, everything ramen!!!' Naruto was prancing around in circles talking to himself in his dream._

Kiba crept inside, just about before strangling Naruto till his demise.

"Naruto!" Shino yelled out while banging at his door vigorously. Kiba noticed the dead Naruto getting up, so he quickly ran into the bathroom and hid himself in the shadows. Naruto didn't wake up. He continued sleeping...and sleeping.

Hinata got out of the bed and stalked gloomily to the door, unlocking it in the process.

"Ohayo-Shino..." Hinata said blindly without even noticing it wasn't even before 10. She yawned.

"...Where's Naruto?" Shino questioned.

"........there..." Hinata pointed at Naruto who was somehow mysteriously smiling and nibbling at the wooden chair. Both Hinata and Shino heard ramen somewhere in the lines of Naruto's gnawing.

"...I guess I'll be leaving then," Shino remarked and walked away.

"...Sure........bye..." Hinata waved and closed the door behind her. She walked back in and grabbed the sheets before wrapping it around Naruto. Hinata smiled and grabbed her towel and clothes before stepping into the bathroom. Kiba stood in the shadows of the door, observing every article being taken off. Hinata stepped into the tub and turned the hot water on. Drizzles of water came down upon the girl as the shadow grew wider and narrower. His hand reached out for the curtain. Hinata reached out for the complimentary soap bar, as she did, the figure. The shadow lurked closer towards the curtain.

Hinata stood in fright, beginning to yelp and scream. Her attempt failed as the hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, the other hand brought to cover her mouth. She could no longer scream. Struggling was futile. She was withen his grasp already. Her hopes and efforts of escaping were gone, she knew of it. Her body and his got closer, the only thing was stopped them was the damned curtain.

Naruto pranced around in his dream seeing ramen this and that. He was happy. What he saw after was unpleasant. He watched on as Kiba put his hand over her mouth, as he started ripping apart her clothes with his canine teeth. Hinata struggled as Naruto watched on. Naruto ran over as quick as her could, but the road seemed to be never ending.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto screamed out as he reached out a hand to reach her, nothing seemed to get him closer. A trickle of tear dripped off of her face. Naruto could only watch on as the things he did worsened.

"HINATA!!!!!!" Naruto yelled out desperately again and reached out again, this time he fell on the road and closed his eyes, from the pain of it all. Naruto reopened his eyes and he was back. Back to his room.

Naruto got up and scanned the room. She wasn't on the bed, no. The screen door was wide opened. Naruto thought of the worse case scenario.

'...KIBA!!!" Naruto mentally yelled at himself for leaving it open. He heard the platters of water against the slate toned tub. Naruto's hand shook as he slowly unturned the doorknob fearing the worst of what could of happened to Hinata. He successfully unturned it and pushed the door open. There he saw, Kiba ripping the curtain away, exposing the fully naked Hinata under the hot sprinkles of water.

"You...you...BASTARD!" Naruto screeched out as he walked towards his nemesis and fisted his hand. Kiba was only 1 centimeter away from touching the smooth body of the hyuuga. Kiba turned his head around before meeting Naruto's fist in his face. Wam it went as Kiba's head went flying into the tiled walls. Hinata was shocked, it was like she couldn't move. All she could do was watch on as Naruto starting whooping some Inuzuka ass.

He threw Kiba into the walls and started punching him, muttering some foul words while he was at it. Naruto kept on throwing punches toward him, as Kiba blocked most of them. Kiba blocked most of them waiting for the opportune moment for him to throw his own set of attacks. Not so long after, it was the turn of the tides. Kiba was now throwing punches at him. The brawl didn't last too long. In the end both were battered up, bloody. Naruto was one end of the room breathing heavily, and so was Kiba.

"Du...du...duu..." The door sounded as the door opened. Tsunade popped in out of nowhere and looked at all 2 of them.

"...BLOODY HELL! What the fuck happened here? Hm? Someone care to give me an explanation?" Tsunade yelled at all three of them, before noticing Hinata sitting there, sitting still. Tsunade gave a light sigh and walked up to Hinata. She turned off the water and grabbed the nearby towel, lifting Hinata up in process. Tsunade hesitated again and wrapped the towel around her and guided her outside.

"Ill let you two settle this..." Tsunade briefly stated before walking out of the bathroom.

"Daijoubou desu ka?" Tsunade questioned her sitting her down on the bed before she sat down next to her. Hinata nodded as she continued to stare blankly at one spot, not even blinking.

Things weren't getting resolved easily, cobalt blue eyes met the death glare of the ebony shaded eyes. Their intense battle of the staring contest began. No one would give up easily. Who would be declared the winner, who takes it, who reigns supreme(I forget how it goes- from Iron chef the verdict part(just a variation). Naruto's right eye started twitching, as did Kiba's left eye. Kiba's eyes closed when he started receiving pain in both eyes. When Naruto saw that he won, he screamed with joy.

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled out, as he started flailing both arms in the air with joy. Naruto began a little dance with it. Kiba didn't care, he wouldn't loose to him. While he began to dance Kiba took the moment and attacked Naruto. Naruto still in his dance opened his eyes and saw Kiba reaching his fist out at the blonde. Tsunade entered the room as Kiba's fist hit the face of the blonde, sending him flying against the mirror, shattering it to pieces of shards in process. Kiba lifted Naruto up and slammed the boy onto the cold tiles of the wall, before he tightened his grip on Naruto's neck. Tsunade just stood there and watched on, blood spattering everywhere, Naruto struggling for air.

"...Oh my god!" Tsunade yelled as she ran to Naruto cracking many pieces of broken glass along the way. Kiba was still choking Naruto, until he died.

'That's right bitch, struggle.' Kiba thought to himself as his lips curved a smile. Kiba was enjoying the scene; he enjoyed every second of him attempting to gasp air. Tsunade was about to remove Kiba's hand from Naruto's neck when suddenly Kiba let go before she could get a hand of him.

"Fuck off lady!" Kiba screamed at the hokage while pointing a finger at her. Hinata hearing all of the commotion walked in the entrance upon hearing Tsunade yell at her to leave, and not to enter.

Kiba realizing Hinata was so vulnerable took the moment and ran directly ran at Hinata. Hinata only noticed Kiba standing one moment and herself being dragged away. At that point, Naruto was tired, if not dead. Blood was all over him, along with bruises and scars. He just sat there not knowing she was taken away, before collapsing into his sleep, he thought of one thing before he collapsed.

'Hinata...'

**

* * *

**

**In the lobby...**

**3:25pm**

Ino walked cheerfully along the wooded tiles, making sure to not trip and fall on her brand new high heels that she had purchased for this day.

'Sasuke-kun!...Sasuke-kun!...Sasuke-kun!' Ino thought to herself about that plans she had with him. With that thought she noticed the Uchiha walk down the wooded tiles and onto the carpet. His face looked dull as he made his way across the carpet to the mini bar.

Sasuke looked terrible and mad as he started taking shots of orange juice, one after another. His tab increased from each shot he drank.

Ino could only watch on as he drank more and more. She sat next to him on the metal stood.

"Would you like anything?" The bartender questioned after wiping the glass.

"No thanks," Ino politely stated before turning her head and looked at Sasuke, who was looking at her.

'Oh my god...! HE'S CHECKING ME OUT! YATTA!' Ino thought deliriously before she was going to hug him. She attempted to hug Sasuke but didn't realize he was already walking away. Ino fell to the floor and started rubbing her ass.

'Owwie...it hurts' Ino thought in her mind as she got up, ran to Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

"W-w-w-ai-t-...-uup-," Ino said stumbling over her choice of words after taking a breather.

"What do you want.....,?" Sasuke asked coldly shrugging her linked arm.

"Want to go out on a date with me, hn? Sasuke-kun" Ino said and smiled at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied and walked away before Ino grabbed a hold on his arm again.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Sasuke's harsh words ripped at Inos heart as he glared at her menacingly.

"Please Sasuke, I've been waiting for this day for a long time..." Ino spoke with sadness and sorrow in her eye's. Her eye's began to water as her heart wringed with pain.

"No, so don't fucking ask me again or bother me." Sasuke yelled at her and walked away. Ino wouldn't take no for an answer, so with her last ounce of strength, she threw herself and latched onto Sasuke, and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to not let go of him.

"Did I not tell you to not bother me, you insolent bitch" Sasuke thundered throughout the lobby as he was still flustered with anger about the whole Gaara and Sakura incident. He was fed up with it, Sasuke grabbed Ino's arm and threw her to the ground.

"Why...why did you do that?" Ino questioned the ferocious looking Sasuke.

"Do you still not understand? I don't like you, I never have. Now get the fuck out of my face," Sasuke demanded and walked away, this time actually successfully getting away. Ino just remained sitting there, contemplating the things he had said.

'Why...'

**

* * *

**

**Outside, Cabin**

**3:35pm**

The door slammed open as two people entered. The room was dark with only a fireplace, a couch with some blankets and a nightstand. Kiba threw the struggling Hinata on the cough as he brought out a pack of matches and lit the fireplace. The lit up in seconds as Kiba saw the frightened Hinata run towards the door. She had caught him off guard but it was no worries for Kiba, she had nowhere to run. It was raining heavily, Hinata knew it, she was going to be stuck with Kiba until it had stopped.

"Now now...don't run from me, I don't bite" Kiba stated as he cupped her chin and leaned forward for a kiss. Hinata fought back and tried to knee him in the balls.

"Don't try that Hinata," Kiba spoke and smirked. He brought her back inside and threw it on the couch again. Kiba slowly unbuttoned his shirt as if he was stripping to Hinata. When he finally finished undressing himself fully he leaped on Hinata and pinned her to the couch, she was immobile. Hinata could only watch on as he was going to take her.

"Heh, your mine now." Kiba smirked again before kissing her fiercely as both of his hands started unbuttoning her shirt.

'Naruto...please help me...Naruto-kun'

**

* * *

**

**Inside Narutos room**

**4:00**

Naruto sat there, as bandages were put on him. Throughout the many minutes sitting there he could only hear Tsunade nagging away again with her many lectures, and an angry growl coming from inside of him.

'Kyuubi....' Naruto thought as Tsunade soon smacked him on the face.

"What the hell are you doing spacing out like that! Did you not hear me asking for you to turn over!" Tsunade yelled at him as she put more iodine on his wounds and started using some jutsu to patch it up. Naruto looked away, covering up the many droplets of tears on face. At that moment, it wasn't the Naruto everyone knew, no, he was worse than depressed. Kyubbi growled again, more fiercely than before. Naruto continued to think of why she was angry, why all of the growling, why so mad at him. Naruto then knew, the things that had angered her.

'...Hinata.' With that thought, Naruto got up and started heading for the screen door but stopped at the doorway between the washroom and the room.

"Sorry if I don't come back...soon" Naruto mumbled as he wiped away his tears and jumped over the railing of the patio.

**

* * *

**

**Forest, Cabin**

**4:05**

'Hold up....Hinata' Naruto thought as he sniffed the area for the scent of the bastard, Kiba. Naruto cocked his head to the right after he found the scent of Kiba. Naruto followed the distinct trail frantically as he soon found the place that smelled that Kiba allover the small cabin. Naruto walked up onto the patio, trying to not make a sound.

Naruto noticed a little crack in the wall as he slowly put his eye on top of it, there he found himself watching Hinata being...being...well lets say abused and raped. Kyuubi growled inside with anger, as did Naruto on the outside.

"You're my property soon," Kiba spoke affectionately to Hinata who still had her eyes shut and looking away. Naruto was fed up with it and started walking up to the door, turning it in process. The door creaked open as Naruto stepped inside seeing Kiba who was on top of her sniffing her panties.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!" Naruto roared at him as his face lit up in red.

"Claiming my property, why the hell are you here barging in at our romantic moment? She doesn't like you, so fuck off!" Kiba exclaimed before looking right back to Hinata who stared at Naruto in sadness.

".....N-n-n-n-Naruto-kun!" Hinata mumbled with joy as a smile lit on her face before seeing a hand about to reach her face. Hinata squinted her eyes when Kiba was about to hit her.

'Huh...shouldn't of I been smacked' Hinata thought still having her eyes shut. She opened her eyes slowly seeing Naruto's hand holding Kiba's wrist with rage in his eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not hit girls?" Naruto questioned him as he tightened his grip on Kibas wrist.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not be a peeping tom and be nosy on other peoples business," Kiba spat back while he was still near Hinatas undergarments.

"Don't fuck with me, you perverted bastard." Naruto said after he threw Kiba onto the ground.

"You...shall regret ever doing that, bitch" Kiba remarked after spitting out some blood in his mouth, as he slowly stood up.

Both of them charged at each other as another battle commenced.

**

* * *

**

**To be Continued...**

Hey...sorry for slow update...I just finished fixing 35 of my comp. I got part of my chap 6 back tho...that's good and thus.. UPDATE NO JUTSU!!! AHHH sorry once again! I uploaded wrong version. GOMEN NESAI –bows 90degrees- sorry sorry sorry sorry!

Next Chap: Exchanging Affections?

Replies:

Timeshifter: Most sorry to you! XX don't kill me! And don't worry theres going to be a major Naruhina moment! I promise you that

UchihaSasuke161616: Sorry Sorry sorry sorry sorry! A lot of turmoil has occurred in my life. I'm not going to name them all cause it would bore you. Sorry! But then again sometimes theres no point in updating when noone reads it much (referring to reviews- not many reviews no point in writing the fic until summer) but ill continue it none the less because you are a fan of mine.

Lukeluke, Wormkaizer, Mrs.Uchiha, Chaotic Demon: Thanks hehe.

Shiroi Hikari: Hehe! Lots will come soon.... –winks-


End file.
